The Challenge
by ladymacbetterthanyou
Summary: When Lucy laughs a little to hard at a joke Natsu made, he takes it as a challenge. Who will win in a battle of wills? M for super lemon.
1. The Joke That Started it All

"Uggggggggggggh." Lucy groaned as she and Natsu sat outside at her favorite café, sipping tea. They had their suitcases packed, waiting for Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy to show up so they could be on their way to their much needed vacation. The problem she was having though, was the people watching.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I am going to be single forever!"

"What on earth brought that on?"

"The endless amounts of couples walking by all happy and lovey dovey. Assholes. I'm going to end up a crazy old cat lady."

"No, not a cat lady, you don't have cats. Maybe some weird spinster collector."

"Collector?"

"yeah cause you collect spirits."

"That's not funny."

"Oh c'mon Lucy, you're not gonna be single forever. You could date me." He said, not looking up from the article he was reading, about himself. She laughed though, she knew he was joking. In fact she laughed really hard, almost choking on her tea.

"Okay – stop laughing." He said, placing the magazine down.

"What, it was a joke, I laughed."

"A little too hard. Seriously , am I not boyfriend material?"

"Absolutely not, you're Natsu."

"Okay so , my name apparently has something to do with it. No, like hypothetically, let's say it's a blind date, and you' never met me before and I just showed up at you door and was all 'Hey there hey, I'm Natsu hey'."

"I'd be incredibly disturbed by that fake voice."

"Well if I didn't use that fake – "

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Erza asked them, wearing a very large hat. She carried about 800 bags with her as always, looking very pleased with herself.

"Yeah where's everyone else?" Lucy asked pushing a stray hair back.

"waiting for you two at the train station."

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed, placing her palm against her face. "We agreed to meet here."

"Yes well we agreed that it would make more sense to meet at the train station. We forgot to mention it to you two."

"How convenient." Natsu muttered, standing up with his and Lucy's bags. He felt a thwack from Lucy and smiled a bit. There was no need for complaining they were going on vacation!

…

Gajeel and Natsu kissed the sandy floor as soon as they got out of the magic cab. They had taken a train which already made them ill, and barely had any time to recover when they were forced into a magic cab. Land was their favorite thing right now, everyone else pointing and laughing. Ridiculing them in fact. The dragonslayers were not to please with this.

On their last job, the owner of the hotel was so pleased that he gave them the keys to his 2 story,4 bed room beach house. It was Erza's idea to take a break from work and go on this vacation, Gray immediately cosigned this. So it didn't shock anyone when Jellal and Juvia were at the train station waiting for them. Even if Gray played it off, everyone knew who invited them.

They ran inside the house, which was flooded with sand. They all sort of gave Erza a blank stare who simply shrugged it off. She was grinning from ear to ear, Jellal poking her cheek a bit.

"Okay so the room situation" Erza began standing on the oversized, L shaped couch. "Who wants to share with who? I mean I wouldn't mind sharing with Jellal so uhm…you know just uhm pick someone and then…pick the room I guess."

"She is as red as her hair." Lucy whispered to Natsu, who laughed lowly at the blonde's joke.

"Gray – sama –"

"Well if you insist Juvia."

"Juvia didn't – "

"Shoosh, let's go find our room."

Lucy laughed at the two of them, as she made her way to Levy's side. The girls exchanged pleasantries and made their way upstairs. Natsu and Gajeel both watching in annoyance as they did this. Like they'd admit as to why. They both exchanged little glares to each other and walked up the stairs, finding a room right across the way from the girls room.

"Hey boys." Levy waved, from her room, unpacking her suitcase. "You excited for the beach time!?"

"oh yeah." Gajeel responded sarcastically. "Can't wait to share a room with this idiot."

"Fuck off, ya metal head!"

"Calm down boys. We're gnna get ready, wait for us and we'll meet you out there."

"What about everyone else Lucy?"

"Well, Natsu, I don't think they'll be joining us anytime soon…" There was an awkward silence around all of them as giggles and cries of pleasure left the other, closed, rooms. "Yeah so we'll see you down stairs."

…

Natsu and Gajeel sat quietly next to each other. They'd been waiting for the girls for about an hour. It was just like them, to take forever and a day to get ready.

Natsu was still peeved at Lucy. He couldn't figure out why dating him was such a joke. Sure he was kidding, but it still stung that she was so against it. He'd date her if she asked. He finds her dateable, why not vice versa? He could hear something hitting the window over and over again, breaking his thought process. Gajeel stood up and opened a window, seeing, rain.

Lots of rain.

"Those dumb girls." He muttered as he pulled back the curtain.

"Guys!" Lucy whined as she came running down the stairs in a pink bikini top, a white cardigan, and a long pink skirt. It was assumed she had bottoms on. Her hair was pulled into, two low ponytails, and her make-up was soft. Natsu was stuck staring at her, sort of ignoring her complaints about the rain. And the fact that everyone else had slowly shown up as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Levy whined, pushing her head down. This breaking Natsu's concentration on Lucy and bringing him back into the real world.

He wasn't sure how long he zoned out for, but everyone look positively bored and annoyed. Except Lucy. She was smiling at him.

"We could play a game."

"What game, Lucy?"

"I don't know jellal a game."

"OH let's play strip poker!" There was a loud groan from all of them, Juvia smacking Gajeel on the arm.

"Gajeel-kun, that is a terrible idea. Who would want to just strip like that – besides you Gray –sama." She said as Gray was raising his hand at her question.

"Well we could just get drunk and do weird stuff with each other." Natsu grinned like an idiot, Lucy hiding her smile from him. There was no collective groan though there was annoyed and distressed sighs even as Levy walked into the kitchen and started making margaritas. The group sort of divided into different spots around the room. Erza and Juvia were sitting at the bar while Jellal and Gajeel helped Levy behind the bar.

Lucy took her seat next to Natsu, leaning on her hand, and sliding her leg up on the couch. Her foot was poking hs thigh, he couldn't help but stare at her again.

"Watchya staring at Dragneel?"

"You."

"How bold."

"Well women tend to like boldness."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I am boyfriend material."

"Oh my god, this again!"

"Yes, this again, I will prove to you that I am boyfriend material dammit. I'm not just 'Natsu'. Okay I am great at everything including courting women."

"Oh yeah, okay I'd love to see you try."

"Challenge Accepted." Natsu was so busy staring off into space, plotting his fake courtship of her, to notice that she was laughing at him.

…

Hey** guys Ladymacbetterthanyou here. I just want to write a cute nalu fic with romance and humor. No drama at all so this is the first chapter. This is going to be a super smutty fic though so prepare. I will be writing a Gajevy and Gruvia AU in a bit where they're roommates and all hell breaks loose so look out for that. I think two dramas and two comedies are a good balance so yeah.**


	2. The sleeping Arrangement

**...**

Natsu and Lucy sat, and watched their friend's drunken mannerisms. Somewhere down the line it was decided to play strip poker.

Actually what happened was Natsu had the option to choose a game after he was randomly selected and he picked strip poker. The only person happy about this was Gajeel. But with Levy now wearing his shirt, his vest, and his gloves he didn't seem to happy. With his pants draped around Erza's neck and Lucy sporting his headband, he actually hated this game.

Natsu and Lucy were watching as he tried to bargain with Levy to give most of his clothes back. He only had his boxers left and it wasn't looking too good or the iron dragonslayer. Both Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the both of them, while Erza drank the last of her margarita and got up to make more. Jellal immediately followed her, wearing Lucy's cardigan around his head.

"C'mon Shrimp I already lost, gimme back my clothes!"

"No, no I think though I will give you a look at my cards." And she laid them down, a straight flush. Gajeel tossed his cards on the ground, by this time everyone but those two had folded. Which is how most of the games tonight went.

"Your boxers are mine Redfox." There was whooping from everyone in the room. Everyone but Gajeel.

"You're really gonna make me do this?"

"Yes."

There was laughter from everyone, Lucy watching her friends happily. She stood up and earned whooping from her friends as well, as she was dressed in only her bikini bottoms and a Natsu's vest. She stood next to Erza and Jellal who's outfits were damn near swapped. In fact the only people who still had all their own clothes on, was Levy and ironically, Gray. Something everyone made sure to point out as the games had gone on.

"Erza, you gotta stop Levy." She whispered to the red head, taking the blender from her.

"What? Why? She looks like she's enjoying herself."

"Oi – because the last thing anyone needs is Gajeel running around naked."

"I suppose your right. Natsu's vest is really cute on you by the way."

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Lucy muttered as she made her way back to the table.

"Lucy, you're looking ravishing in my vest."

"That – that is not how you – no. Natsu don't do that."

"I'm trying to court you."

"By saying things like ravishing? IS this for real?"

"Well what would you say if you were – " He and Lucy both stopped and whipped their heads around when they heard Levy giggle along with a crashing sound. She had taken off up the stairs, Gajeel following her.

"Oh look at that." Lucy said laughing at them, pointing at them. "He's proving to be boyfriend material."

"That's just gross."

"Shut up Natsu it's darling. At least they aren't drunk like the other four idiots." Her eyes wandered over to Juvia who was slurring her words, leaning on Gray for support who wasn't much support as he was falling over. And Erza who was now being hoisted over a very tired Jellal's shoulder.

"She's literally about to pass out – " he was interrupted by loud snores. "No she's passed out. We'll see you in the morning."

"G'night Jellal – oh can I have my cardigan please?"

"No I won this fair and square." Natsu laughed as they walked off and into their room. Juvia and Gray were already passed out on the dirt floor below them.

"When the hell did that happen?" Natsu asked, leaning next to them. "Yo, Lucy, get me a marker."

"Don't be mean Natsu, let's take them to their room."

"Let's not and leave them here and bury them in the sand and watch them freak out about it tomorrow."

Lucy sighed and hoisted Juvia up and over her shoulder. She grimaced a little bit as she did, dragging the water woman with her. She was not as strong as she had initially thought. Natsu watched, amused as his friend attempted to lift and walk a knocked out Juvia. His eyes had taken spot on the curve of her ample ass. She was slightly bent over, most of her behind hanging out of her bikini bottom which was much too small.

His vest hung off of her ever so slightly, barely covering anything at all. He was somewhat mesmerized, by just how little clothing she had on. Just how everything was positioned perfectly.

"Natsu." And the way she said his name, could make any man burst. "Help."

_Oh. OH. Stop ogling your friend you idiot._

Natsu picked up gray and took Juvia from Lucy, carrying them both with ease. Lucy wasn't going to lie, she found it hot that he was as strong as he was, that he could do something so hard, so simply. Plus she couldn't deny that he looked great in her top. This thought causing her to laugh out loud.

"Thank you Natsu." She said to him, standing against her door.

"No problem." He said leaving the other room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed…?"

"Not like that. C'mon let's get you changed."

"Okay well I would still need to go in my room."

"Allow me, it is the gentlemen thing to do isn't it?"

_What the hell Natsu…._

He strode in there to only walk on out .5 seconds later. The look on his face was one of terror and shock. "Natsu?"

"Gajeel is in there with Levy."

"Oh. OH oh you poor thing."

"I didn't see much, but I – just come to my room."

"Really cause I could sleep on the couch – "

"Don't be crazy Lucy, you're sleeping in a room with a bed." Natsu inwardly grinned, he was going to take this challenge head on even if she didn't realize it. And then at the end he'd win and – well he didn't know what he'd win exactly, or why he even cared so damn much, but he did.

…

Lucy was confused. She didn't understand Natsu at the moment. He was serious about her changing her clothes and dead serious about sleeping in the same bed as her. She wasn't too bothered by it, but she was confused as to where this was coming from.

He told her she needed to change for warmth and when that obviously fell through he said she still needed warmth to avoid being sick. It was very like him to be protective, but very unlike him to be this brash about it. She couldn't help but smile though, when he pulled her into his chest, laying her head down against it. She couldn't help but feel safe and warm when his arm wrapped around her and tightly cuddled her into him.

And the warmth was wonderful. It was easy to fall asleep like this, in the arms of someone who would be so willing to take care of her in the smallest ways. In the arms of someone who was comfortable. She didn't really think anything of it.

She had forgotten that certain things were plaguing her mind lately. Especially when she slept.

…

Sometime during the night Natsu had stirred from his sleep just a bit. He heard Lucy, moaning in her sleep, they were light moans, but not so light that he couldn't hear them. He could hear everything. He couldn't figure out why she was moaning though. Her leg had placed itself in between his, her body itching up against his. Her body sticking to his in a very pleasurable way. His grip stayed tight on her as he tried to lull himself back to sleep. It would be hard, a beautiful, fragile woman, sticking to his body, moaning lightly – who on earth could fall asleep after seeing that? After feeling that?

He would have to try though. He let his eyes closed and drowned out the soft mewls coming from the woman that was lying on top of him.

"Natsu." She spoke in such a need he felt himself jolt. What the hell was going on? He felt his pants tighten and he had to maneuver her off him a bit so she wouldn't notice. He also couldn't help but feel smug and he would definitely make fun of her for this later.

But he also thought someone who's boyfriend material wouldn't do that. Well this was quite the conundrum he felt himself in.

She said his name again.

That same need.

It would drive him crazy. He simply cradled her and ignored whatever it was she was saying, it was the best he could do. Natsu had enough self-control to not consider this an invite into her pants. Even if he felt some weird need to take her and make her his at this moment. To fuck her until her legs broke, until she was blind.

_It must be a dragon thing._

He deduced.

_Yeah a dragon thing. Means nothing._

Natsu felt something rub against him, something he wasn't sure of. He glanced down at her for just a moment, to see his vest, hanging off of one arm. Her bare breasts were pressed up against his chest, her mouth parting against the base of his throat.

He was completely covered in goose bumps, but it didn't matter. This in some sense was wrong, so he lifted her and placed her next him, rather than on top of him. He turned his back to her though, he couldn't face her, not right now. Not in the predicament he's in.

Lucy's opened briefly, when she felt the loss of warmth. She looked down and saw her chest bare, and turned to see Natsu on his back.

_I wonder why he moved me._

She didn't think too much about it before she was fast asleep again.

_…_

_How can I win this challenge when that woman is a temptress? _

Natsu blended himself and Lucy a banana smoothie. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She had walked down stairs in pink shirt and the smallest black shorts he'd ever seen. She must have snuck into her room and grabbed her clothes out of it, considering the fact that Gajeel and Levy were both still sleeping. Well everyone was still seeping aside from those two naturally.

Lucy caught him staring at he and smiled a bit, waving her hand at him. She was embarrassed about how he woke up this morning. Moaning in a naked sweat. And he was right there. She could only pray that he didn't hear her moans last night. From the way he was looking at her though, she was sure he did.

She moved her way through the empty house and to the kitchen, standing next to him at the blender. "So, Lucy, still don't think I'm boyfriend material?"

"Seriously?"

"I saw you checking me out last night."

"You were wearing my bikini top."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you were dreamin' about me…"

Lucy's eyes went wide, dropping the cup she was about to hand him. She bit her lip and turned her gaze to meet his, twiddling her fingers together. "I don't know what you're – "

"You were saying my name in your sleep Lucy. I'm just wondering where that came from."

"I had a dream that you set everything on fire – so – so I was like 'oh Natsu nooo that's bad'."

"You're a terrible liar Heartfilia."

"Shut up! I'm not lying!"

"Just admit that I'm boyfriend material."

"No – I - you're Natsu you – shut up. Just you suck you know that."

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't tell anyone about your erotic dreams about yours truly."

"Oh god."

"But brace yourself Lucy because tonight I'm going to take you on the best date of your life."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, by the end of the night, you're gonna be beggin' me to take you out more."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

….

….

**I hope you guys like it so far. I don't like writing dream sequences so use your imaginations but don't worry the smut is coming I know a lot of you are looking forward to that lol. The next chapter is going to be….fun. ;] R&R**


	3. The Date

"Natsu I think I'm ready I just need –" Lucy stopped talking when she noticed her pyro friend wasn't in the room anymore. She walked into the hall seeing Levy lean up against the door behind her, reading something or another.

"Where is Natsu?"

"I don't know." levy said glancing up only slightly. "You look pretty though. Really pretty."

"Thanks. I'm going…out tonight." Lucy held in her laugh.

"Out? In strapless, all black dress decked in sparkles? Your make up is done and your hair isn't in pigtails – what is out? Are you going on date?"

"No – yes- just – I'll be back later okay. And when can I get my room back?"

"Yeah never. Gajeel is a super fun roommate. Of course I'd be willing to compromise you know . " she winked at her friend before Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away.

_That Levy is somethin' else._

"Natsu!?" Lucy called out slamming her foot on the ground. She looked around the area and noticed that it was empty. Everyone was gone. IT was 9 at night where would they all go at the same time? The house was quiet so she knew no one was doing the do thank god.

They had all had an easy day. Erza and Jellal went fishing with Gajeel and Levy. Erza demanded it, said the boys needed to bond. Lucy didn't understand it. She dealt with Natsu being odd all day. Weird things he would do. Simple touches. Like rubbing her arm at random, placing a hand on her thigh when they were talking, slinking an arm around her when they were sitting next to each other. Yet he would still say very Natsu like things. Making fun of anything she did, complaining about food, trying to pick a fight with Gray. He still managed to keep his closeness to her. It wasn't like this was too weird though, he was like this a lot of the time, but now that he had something to prove she considered it weird.

Not that she was complaining. She never did it always made her feel close to him.

As a best friend would of course.

But now he was hiding from her when he promise the best date of her life. And she couldn't help but think he was just being an ass, because he would hide from her when he's supposed to take her out. He would think it's funny for him to disappear on her first date ever.

She didn't think it was funny.

"Dammit Natsu." She then heard a knock at a door, completely confused. She opened it to see the one and only…

"Your date for the evening."

"Natsu, what – what on earth?"

"It's a date. I'm taking you out. I'm being a gentlemen."

"You're weird. You left the house to knock on the door and be a gentlemen?"

"I'm doing this properly. Remember. I'm boyfriend material."

"You're an idiot."

He feigned an offended gasp.

"C'mon milady."

"Oh god." Though Lucy wouldn't admit it she was looking forward to the night, even if he was a big weirdo. He cleaned up real nice. He wore a really tight black shirt which accentuated his muscles nicely, but it wasn't so tight that you could actually see the outline of his abs. which was nice because that's just a bit much. He paired it with black slacks, and she mentally questioned where he got the clothes from. Most likely Gajeel he liked the color black. "So, where are we going?"

"Well off this private beach for one, because I'm hungry."

…

Natsu and Lucy arrived at this beautiful restaurant right on the outskirts of the beach. Natsu had ended up carrying Lucy on his back, because the woman wore heels not realizing they'd be walking. She felt like an idiot though, why wouldn't they walk, how else would they get anywhere. They're on a beach.

"This place looks beautiful." Lucy murmured as she got off his back and stepped inside. "Like really beautiful, how did you find this place."

"Because I'm a man, and as such I am able to find things."

"That doesn't make any sense." She quirked her brow at him as they waited to be seated. "You sniffed it out didn't you?"

"Well when you say it like that you make me sound like some sort of animal. But yes I did do that."

Lucy laughed at him, slipping her 6 inch heels back on. They chit chatted for a few minutes about the lack of friends around tonight. Natsu joked that it was date night for everyone and Lucy brushed him off stating that this wasn't a date.

He countered with it totally was and by the end of the night she'd be begging him to be her boyfriend. She laughed, he laughed, and the hostess looked at them quizzically.

They were seated next to this aquarium filled with lobsters, Natsu tapping at the glass.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna play with them."

"they're got looking at, not playing with."

"What? Who would wanna look at lobsters? That doesn't make sense."

"It's ambiance."

"I don't think you actually wanna look at them either, I think you're just tryna be classy."

"I am classy!"

"You're violent, and obnoxious."

"Shut up I am super classy!"

"Fairy Tail mages aren't classy, Lucy."

Lucy huffed and blew the hair from her face. Natsu laughed at the very classless woman in front of him. He could admit to himself, that she had her classy elements, that she could be a lady when she wanted to be. But it was more fun to rip on her like this.

_Wait though boyfriends don't do that. Shit I'm gonna lose this challenge if I don't ignore every instinct._

"Sorry Lucy, you're right, you are classy."

Lucy's eyes narrowed a little bit, a bit perplexed by his sudden apology. He was being so weird today.

"It's…okay." She answered back sounding confused. This caused him to internally sulk, he really felt like he was possibly, going to lose.

The waitress walked up to them and handed them their menus, getting their drinks. Natsu and Lucy both ordered a long island ice tea. Lucy had the mental thought that it was probably stupid for them both to drink. But it's not like neither of them were capable of taking caring of themselves.

And being a fairy tail mage you build a tolerance to alcohol. One long island wouldn't do much. IT's not like they'd end up naked in the ocean.

Naked in the ocean with Natsu…

There was a satisfied smirk on her face, she had tuned out most of what Natsu was saying.

"Lucy!"

"Skinny dipping could be fun…" She murmured.

"Lucy?" he had a very amused grin on. "What was that?"

"What I didn't say anything what."

"You just said hat skinny dipping could be fun."

"What that's – that's crazy. Ha no you're hearing things dragonslayer. Let's order I'm hungry. I'm sure you're hungry cause I'm hungry."

"Yeah Lucy, I'm hungry." He said with a laugh. "Okay so…I think I'll have some chicken, and steak, and gravy, and potatoes. And maybe a turkey leg. You?"

Lucy, no longer surprised by how much he ate, didn't even realize he named almost every dinner meal on the menu. "Yeah that steak does look good, I'll have that too."

The waitress came back and they gave them their order.

"And the turkey leg."

"Wow." She said, a little too friendly. "I would have never imagined someone as fit as you, eating that much."

"Well I have a big appetite." Natsu answered, oblivious to her flirtatious tone of voice.

"I bet you do." She winked. Lucy scrunched up her face, her mouth falling open a little bit. Her brows narrowed, as she put on this disapproving scowl.

"And you?" she wasn't nearly as pleased to serve Lucy as she was to serve Natsu.

"Yeah, I'll have the steak and garlic potatoes."

"Really?" she said looking her up and down. "If you want." She snatched the menu out of Lucy's hand and grabbed Natsu's, smiling at him. She left, going into the kitchen to get the order.

"What the flying – "

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wasn't going to say 'I don't like other women flirting with you.' That wasn't about to happen. "I just need to drink my drink. Where is it – " And as she said that the waitress came back with their drinks. Giving Natsu that same wink, he didn't notice of course, and barely looking at Lucy.

Lucy grabbed her drink, and started sucking, hard. She was visibly annoyed, Natsu confused and feeling a little guilty about it.

"Did I do something wrong? should I have pulled your chair out? Or did I forget to get you flowers? It's that isn't it? I forgot the flowers."

"Natsu, what – no don't sulk. It's okay, you did nothing wrong."

"Seriously?"

"What in our time together makes you think I'd want a guy to bring me flowers?"

"Everything about you Lucy. You read those books and sit and talk with Erza and Wendy about your perfect date, and your perfect wedding. And I completely forgot about the flowers."

"How…do you know about those conversations?"

"I have amazing hearing remember?"

"Well don't worry about it, flowers are not a deal breaker." And in that moment Lucy realized she just said, pulling her lips in tightly. Natsu smirked, smugly at her. It would seem that he was closer to winning than he realized.

"Good to know."

"Shut up. Just drink."

He laughed at her and they clinked their glasses together.

"So, this is a date right? What do people on dates talk about?"

"I don't know Natsu, I've never been on a date. I imagine they get to know each other."

"Well that's like a first date then. We already know each other though."

"Well if we pretend we don't know each other. Like what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fairy tail mage and a dragonslayer."

"Oh that's cool, what kind of dragons do you slay?"

Natsu paused and shook his head at her, sipping from his drink. "That doesn't work Lucy, people don't believe me when I tell them about dragons."

"Well I did."

The corner of Natsu's mouth lifted a bit, feeling some sort of warmth inside. A different kind of warmth than his fire. He definitely remembered that, he definitely remembered telling her about Igneel and she immediately believed every word he said. She believed in everything he said and did.

"You're right. So maybe we shouldn't pretend to get to know each other. This is a date? Let's talk about…like things people who are dating would talk about."

"Yeah, or we could just be ourselves." Lucy said handing him the straw to her glass cup. Natsu smiled at her and grabbed his straw, he placed them against his teeth and looked at her.

"I make a sexy walrus right?"

She laughed at him nodding her head. "Oh yeah." She said, picking up some bread from the entrée bucket in the middle of the table. She took a bite and he kept staring at him.

"What? Walrus teeth freaking you out?"

"No, you're hair isn't up."

"Well…neither is yours."

"That's because I wanted to look classy."

"So did i."

"But you don't look like you."

"Neither do you!"

"Fair enough." She said with a smile. "I don't have any ribbons on me though so – hey at least we match."

"I know how did that happen?"

"Well Virgo gave this to me. So I mean – "

"Yeah she gave this to me too."

"Well there ya go." And they laughed again. Natsu took off some bread and through the pieces at Lucy. She in turned started taking pieces of her own bread and started throwing it at him. They ended up make quite the mess by the time their food got there, the waitress putting all the blame on Lucy.

Her good mood dampened.

…

"Lucy are you gonna finish that?" Natsu said with a turkey leg in his mouth. Lucy had half a steak left and feeling a bit bloated herself, she shook her head no and pushed the plate to him. He quickly finished that up and relaxed into his seat.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." He announced to her, almost as soon as he was done eating. Lucy laughed silently to herself, having to wonder why he would announce it like that. She couldn't believe it, but she was enjoying this. She was enjoying this a lot.

Natsu walked up to the bathroom, feeling quite smug. He was having a good time and he knew she was too, because he in fact is boyfriend material. He was so close to winning he could taste it. He still hadn't figured out what it was he was going to win.

The closer he got to the bathroom, the more he heard something odd. He heard low moans, womanly moans. And they were really low, no one else around him could hear them. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the bathroom. No one was in there, except for one stall that was closed. He could see pants pooled at the ankles. There was a banging against the door and the moans were louder.

"Oh my god." Natsu whispered covering his mouth. He kept the door open with his foot, and stuck his head out, waving his arms around trying to get Lucy's attention.

Lucy had looked up from her glass momentarily to see Natsu waving around like a damned idiot. He set his hands on fire trying to get his attention even more.

"What are you doing!?" She mouthed at him, standing up from her table. He motioned for her to come towards the bathroom and she did, hoping she could get him to stop making a fool of himself.

"Listen" He whispered to her as he pulled her into the bathroom. And she did. Lucy didn't want to laugh, she wanted to be the lady that she believed she was, but this was comical. Someone just couldn't keep in their pants.

She had to wonder what that was like.

"This is highly inappropriate Natsu!" she whispered to him, as he kept laughing. "Let's go, before someone – " and then she stopped as the moans got louder.

"Ohhhh aaaah – gray – sama."

And their faces fell, the laughter falling off. Natsu opened his mouth to scream out in horror, but Lucy grasped his mouth and pulled him out of the bathroom completely.

Natsu fell to the ground outside of the bathroom and sat there, causing concerned stares from everyone.

"I'm never gonna get Juvia's moans out of my head." He said shakily as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Never, they'll haunt me forever."

"Calm down Natsu. It's not the end of the world." She said sitting next to him. "I just wanna know how they were here and we didn't notice."

"I guess we were just having too much fun to notice."

She smiled at him and tussled his hair a bit. She stood up, grabbing his hand and lifting him up with her. A waiter walked by holding a fresh lobster in his hand, Natsu's eyes going wide with amusement. As if what just happened was a million miles away.

One of the things Lucy adored about him.

"So we do get to play with the lobsters here!" Natsu said excitedly, causing the waiter to stop. "no, No this is for eating. I'm going to give this to the chef so he can be eaten."

"What!?"

"Yeah you get to handpick the lobster from the aquarium and eat it."

"Wait!? What!? They have to look their murders in the eye!?"

"That's barbaric." Lucy added, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well that's how it is here. Did you guys refuse to eat any of the other meat on the menu?"

"Well if there were live cow in their being slaughtered then no. cause that's messed up!"

"Yeah, besides those animals are bread for that life. Lobsters are not, they're just taken from the ocean and put in an aquarium and then you choose which one too kill?" Lucy glaring hard at the waiter. He shrugged them both off, walking into the kitchen. There was also a bit of worry that the kitchen was next to the bathroom, but that was neither here nor there.

"Lucy! We have to save the lobsters." Natsu hushed as they sat back at their table.

"And how do we do that?" she said sipping on the last of her ice tea.

"You make a distraction and I'll…find a way to set them free."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Lucy is it fair to the lobsters that they get stolen where the other animals get a nice life and turned into delicious food."

Lucy wouldn't tell him that most of those animals don't have a very nice life. But she did agree that it was unfair that these lobsters were stolen from the sea and placed out front and center like a live show. Like they weren't living things.

"Alright." Before she could place her hands on her keys, Loke and Virgo were already out, standing there smugly.

"Princess! Aquarius asked us to come and get information about your date."

"Really?" Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah she didn't believe it." Loke added, causing Lucy to sulk for a moment, but she laughed it off. It wouldn't be Aquarius if she wasn't rude.

"well yeah I'm on a date, but I need your help. Get up and dance with me. And sing. Be loud."

Loke and Virgo grinned, happily. It was as if this was the best job they ever received. Natsu was slightly annoyed that Loke was there, but it was worth it. Her spirits were always so helpful.

Loke and Virgo started doing their ridiculous dance, Lucy watching, studying them. She attempted the dance herself, though she wasn't doing it well.

Natsu watched in astonishment as Lucy danced with the other two, singing about what It means to be a fairy tail mage. What the hell song was that?

He laughed and turned around walking behind the lobster aquarium. "Hmm…" He tapped a finger to his chin. His fists clenched and he yelled quite loudly. "I'm all fired up!" This caused everyone, including Lucy and her spirits, to stop and look at him.

"No Natsu, not like that!" she yelled, but it was too late. Natsu punched is inflamed fists into the aquarium. It completely shattered, water pouring out and getting on everyone, including Lucy. Loke and Virgo were gone as soon as the glass shattered, the patrons all screaming.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that…"

"Ya think!?" Lucy seethed, wiping the water from her eyes. "I have lobsters dangling off of me. Lobsters. It's like a damn fashion accessory."

"I love it when you cuss." He said jokingly, picking up the rest of the lobsters, and ran off, pulling her by the hand.

"Natsu!?"

"I'm sure we're gonna get arrested for this, or at least deal with punishment from gramps so c'mon we gotta run."

"What about the bill!?"

"Seriously Lucy? We're stealing Lobsters!"

"Liberating!"

"Oh my – " Natsu pulled them both out of the restaurant as they were being chased out by waiters and patrons alike. He dragged her through the beach, noting how empty it was, because once again, it was raining.

"Natsu! I have pinchers on my legs and my arms."

Natsu stopped and pulled the lobsters off of her and held on to them. "So do I. I feel great." He said with a smile. "C'mon Lucy." And he took off again. Lucy looked behind her and saw an angry mob following quick behind them.

She took off, following Natsu wherever it was he was going. It was incredibly hard to see with all the rain hitting her in the face. It was hard to run in heels and a tight dress, so she quickly kicked those shoes off, but she wasn't about to strip.

"Natsu, where are we going!?"

"I don't know. the ocean?"

She wanted to smack him for being so impulsive, but the feeling of running from an angry mob, feet through the sand, rain hitting her face, liberating animals. The feeling of adventure, Natsu being the only one to bring her that feeling, she couldn't help it, she was excited. She was happy. She was having fun.

She followed him onto the pier. The mob still keeping up with them. "They won't quit!"

"Well Natsu, we did steal all of their lobsters and not pay for our meal." She said between breaths, the running wearing on her. They ran past everyone on the pier, mostly homeless people, and fishers. They ran past the small shops, ignoring the blatant smell of fish. They ignored the weird stairs, the murmurs. And even the yelling of one man who said "Be young. Be in love!" both of them finding that incredibly bizarre.

They were reaching the end of the pier and Lucy already knew what he was planning and she was totally against it. But when he reached his hand out to hers she grabbed it and when he sped up with her hand in his she sped up to. And when he leaped from the pier she continued to hold his hand and leaped with him.

They swam underneath the pier, the lobsters loosening up and releasing from Natsu. Natsu leaned up against one of the poles and pulled Lucy into his chest, wrapping a hand over her head. He listened as the footsteps and voices on the pier faded away. Lots of curses, lots of angry people, stomping, slamming, muttering about 'bad for business'.

The two of them started laughing as the voices went away.

Natsu let go of her head and stared at her for a moment. She was drenched, her hair was slicked to her forehead, her bright brown eyes peeking through. She had a certain wanderlust that shone through, and made her sparkle. His hands cupped her face, and he could see just how, happy she was.

He used one hand to push her bangs from her face, using a thumb two swipe away some of the water on her face. He pressed his forehead to hers, keeping their gaze locked.

Lucy could feel his breath hitting against her lips, she felt her tongue involuntarily slip out and slick across her own bottom lip. Her eyes shifted shut, she could feel him getting closer.

Natsu's mouth parted slightly, his lips brushed against hers, her tongue, barely gazing him. He was so close to her, so close to feeling her.

_Natsu stop. She doesn't want her first kiss here. She doesn't want it with you. don't take advantage of her. Stop. _

He told himself as his mouth crashed into hers. The kiss was wet, opened mouth , Lucy humming pleasurable against his mouth. His tongue pushed into the soft opening in of her parted lips. He slinked his tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, her hands sliding up and down his toned abdomen. She sucked on his tongue, sliding a leg up and around his torso.

Natsu lifted her body and placed her against the pole. The waves, continued to push them around, as he assaulted her mouth relentlessly.

Lucy never dreamed her first kiss would be so heated and so oddly romantic. Their tongues danced together, Natsu pulling back to bite her lip. His hands slid up her dress, trying to keep her body close to his despite the water hitting them.

In that moment, Natsu saw the lust clouding her eyes. She was so beautiful, and she deserved better.

"We should go." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

Lucy looked at him completely dismayed. Her fingers stayed on her trembling, bruised lips as he held her other hand and took her out of the ocean.

_Why did he stop? Is it because of the bet? Was all of this just because of the bet?_

...

**i really wanted to write smut but development wise it wouldn't have made sense so the smut is gonna be a little while later. oh ya. Lucy is gonna be so confused. R&R**


	4. Jellyfish

Lucy was lying next to Natsu in his bed, her head turned into his chest. She had barely slept, most of the night was spent listening to his heartbeat and wondering what that kiss was all about. Her mind was plagued with what could have been, what may have happened and of course the why. Why it happened in the first place, why he stopped it. She couldn't pinpoint anything.

She knew a few things though; she was happy it happened and she didn't want him to stop.

_There's no way he did that because of the bet. Natsu wouldn't do that…or would he?_

Lucy already knew how she felt about Natsu, but so afraid of ruining a completely perfected friendship she pushed her feelings down to the pit of her stomach. It was easy to say he wasn't boyfriend material, not because she didn't believe it, but because their friendship was more important to her.

So when he goes on to prove to her in some ways that he is boyfriend material and then kisses her like that, it was enough for her to rethink everything. Because he could still be her best friend. And she was realizing this after the few days of this stupid ass bet.

She was still confused about it. If he only kissed her because of the bet, did he actually care about her in that way?

How would she figure this one out? No one could kiss like that and not have meaning behind it, but would he know the meaning behind it? That was her question. And even if he knew, would he admit it or keep her lingering?

She felt his arms wrap around her and nuzzle her.

"Mornin' Lucy." He said groggy, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning Natsu." She responded feeling some sort of warmth. Natsu sat up and leaned up against the headboard. He pulled lucy on top of him, keeping his hands placed firmly at her hips.

"So did you enjoy our date?"

"Yeah, even if it was crazy, it was fun. It's what imagine a date with you would be like. Just, I have to know Natsu…"

"I didn't kiss you because of the challenge, Lucy I kissed you because I wanted to."

_Well that was easy._

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No – don't be – it was a good kiss." Lucy blushed again, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Really?" His eyes shot up in wonderment , a nice little smile on his face.

"Yes, you goofball. So it wasn't part of the challenge then?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't use you like that."

"So, if the kiss wasn't part of the challenge you haven't actually really proven to be boyfriend material then have you?" Lucy smirked at Natsu, giving him a quick kiss.

His hands slid up her sides, keeping their lips attached. He took a nip at her lower lip, moving his thumbs under the swell of her breasts.

_She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand why I need to win. Why I need to hear her say it._

"So, I'm not boyfriend material." He murmured against her lips.

"Nope. Not yet." She said, pulling his hair through her fingers.

"Well that's cool." He pulled back and smiled at her. "I had other things planned for the rest of the week to win this bet."

"I know."

…

"Shoot! We're out of soda!" Lucy announced ,slamming the fridge door.

"I can go get you some." Natsu said sweetly, causing the blonde to perk up.

"Really?"

"Nope cause I'm not your boyfriend."

_Strike one Dragneel._

"Has anyone seen Gray and Juvia?" Erza announced walking down the stairs with Levy who looked worried sick.

"No, but look we made a sand blanket for Gajeel." Natsu said pointing at Gajeel who wa covered in some sort of sand mermaid get go.

"His boobs are nicer than mine." Levy muttered, walking past him. "You guys haven't seen Gray or Juvia like at all.'

"Well, Natsu and I saw them last night in town. Did they not come back?"

"No! and speaking of that when the hell did you two come back."

"Uhm like at midnight ish…" Natsu was now cowering behind Lucy, as Erza looked down at the both of them with some sort of look to kill.

"And you didn't think to bring those two back – " She was stopped abruptly when Gray and Juvia came walking through the door, looking ashamed and dressed in the same clothes. There was a sort of dead light in their eyes, neither of them looking directly at anyone.

"Where have you two been!?" Erza yelled. Levy immediately shushed her because of course, Gajeel was still sleeping.

"I'd rather not talk about it. You'll know when we get back to the guild."

"yes, Juvia just wants to sleep."

"Wait you two can't just – " but they ignored her, knowing how costly that was and continued up the stairs to their rooms. Natsu and Lucy, staring at each other knowingly, holding in their laughter.

Erza stormed up the stairs and followed after them, levy chasing her, to try and calm her down.

Lucy was still in the kitchen though, trying to juice a grapefruit, when she felt rough, rugged, hands against her thin, white, tank top. She smiled, halting her movements and leaning back into his chest.

"What is it Natsu?" she said looking up at him curiously. His hands moved upward and his arms wrapped wrong her chest, hugging her from behind. This wasn't new for either of them. Lucy has stopped her cooking many times, because of Natsu hugging her from behind. He would ask a million questions about what they were eating, stopping the process of her cooking. She always complained, but she loved it and he knew she did.

"We never finished our date last night?" he said backing her away from the counter completely.

"What? There was more."

"yeah – I didn't just want to eat. I wanted to do other stuff like dancing."

"What."

"I wanted to take you out dancing. Like ballroom dancing I know how you like that kind of stuff."

"You're so ridiculous. I thought you didn't like to dance."

"No, but it was fun when I danced with you, you know until I got motion sickness."

Lucy blushed a little bit as her turned her around to face him. He grabbed her hand and placed another at her hip.

"So, let's dance." He said with that toothy grin of his. Natsu lead the way as he danced her through the kitchen, in his own way. He was silly of course, dipping her at times, giving her fake historical information about the dance itself.

"Oh really Natsu, invented by pirates?"

"yeah they thought it would help make peace with Vikings."

The blonde laughed at her friend who she found to be downright adorable. He even hummed music so they weren't dancing to nothing. They were dancing to his hums.

She couldn't help but giggle sweetly at him.

After about 15 or so minutes of Natsu spinning the blonde around the floor, he had her stopped against the refrigerator. Natsu had placed his hands centered at the small of her back. His head pressed against hers. Lucy looked up at him with those beautiful, wide, brown eyes.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, asking him an unknown question with an unknown answer. Natsu poked his tongue out and pushed it through her parted lips. His lips slanted against her, as he implanted a wet and forceful kiss like the one from the night before. Lucy responded hungrily, pulling at his scarf to bring him closer to her. His body began to grind impatiently against hers. His knee pressed in between her leg.

Natsu pulled back and buried his face into her neck. He placed nips and kisses against her neck, each ministration causing the woman to buck subconsciously. And making a certain region throb excitedly. Natsu moved down her down until he got to a certain spot that made her body convulse. He sunk his teeth into that spot on her neck, and began to suck, attempting to leave some sort of love bite. His hands moved up the curve of her hips, gliding over her clothed breasts.

Lucy had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from moaning out his name too loudly.

Natsu removed his teeth from the spot on her neck and moved down to her collarbone. His thumbs rolled of her clothed nipple, teasing her.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned innocently, pullng back from her. "You smell…different." He said releasing a growl from his throat. "Good…different."

He moved his mouth back to her body, when they both heard it.

"My sand tits look amazin'"

Natsu immediately pulled back from her, Lucy keeping her hands over her mouth. Natsu stared at her, looking petrified and humored at the same time.

"Anyone here – oh you two." Gajeel said standing up and staring at the both of them who looked extremely guilty. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!" Lucy squeaked. "We were just getting ready for the uhm beach, but we were gonna ditch everyone." Natsu just stared at her, and that outlandish lie.

"Doesn't sound like either of ya, but whatever. Sounds like a plan I'll join ya."

"Oh- yes okay. Can't really think of a reason as to why you wouldn't…join us."

"Cool. Why they yellin' upstairs"

"Gray and Juvia are both incredibly stupid." Natsu said, chewing on his bottom lip. His eyes were trained on Lucy still, watching as her fingers rubbed over the bruised skin of her neck.

"You guys are right to leave. Fuck all this noise."

…

"I love the smell of ocean breeze."

"you sound like Juvia. Besides all I smell is fish."

"Well your smell is better than mine."

"My smell?"

"I meant nose."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up Natsu. We've been out here for hours, it's actually nice. Gajeel is actually a lot more fun than I recall."

"Well we could deduce that from Levy the past few nights."

"Yeah, when do you think that started?"

"You know Lucy, I like not knowing when people start doing weird things with each other."

"I can hear ya, ya know. But look!" and they did. "Dug me a hole." Gajeel said from inside a 6 ft, grave sized hole.

"That's amazing Gajeel – really somethin'."

"Thanks Salamander. Too bad no one else can see my amazing feat."

"Like Levy!"

"Shut up Bunny girl! But yeah it'd be cool if she could see it."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Natsu roared, causing Gajeel to stare at him curiously. Lucy pulled on his arm, giving him that universal 'what the fuck' stare. "It's…rude."

"If you say so Salamander." And gajeel smiled, smoothing out the edges of the hole.

"Relax Natsu." Lucy whispered, curling up to him.

"Well he was being an asshole."

"He's always like that."

"yeah I know." Natsu looked at her, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I had something planned for today Lucy, but…"

"What was I supposed to do? You mauled me in the kitchen. The kitchen!" She whispered at him, peering in the hole to make sure Gajeel wasn't paying attention.

"You're fun to maul." He whispered back, looking at her innocently.

"IN the kitchen!?"

"I feel like it'd be fun anywhere."

"Well, we can do what you planned later."

"Yeah."

The tide then came in filling up Gajeel's oversized hole, which o course upset him greatly. Lucy leaped up, screaming out in miserable pain.

"OH my god! My foot, my foot I can't – my foot." She screamed over and over again, leaning onto Natsu for support.

"What the hell happened to her salamander?" Gajeel said leaping out of the hole.

"I have no idea."

"I think it's jellyfish sting. Ohmygod oh my god – it hurts so bad!"

"Well, we gotta get her out of here, take her back to Wendy or somethin'."

"Too far salamander. I have an idea. I was readin' one of Levy's books and there's this thing about like jellyfish stings and stuff. You're gonna have to pee on yourself."

"WHAT!? That's disgusting."

"No I think he's right Lucy. Something about the ammonia – it kills the pain."

"No way – it doesn't hurt that ba – a –ad." Lucy squealed as she tried to put her foot down.

"You can use my hole."

…

"You're not gonna tell Makarov about this are you?"

"I don't know Gray maybe I should, I can't believe you two got arrested! How could you destroy that aquarium!"

"We didn't, we just got blamed for it! I don't know how it happened."

"Well I'm going to let Makarov know and we should honestly cancel the trip."

"Whoa Erza, don't do that. C'mon I've been arrested before. It's not that big a deal."

"jellal that was different and yes this is fun, but not if these two can't – " she paused and stared at him, worried a little bit. "Are you wearing Lucy's cardigan?"

"It's flattering!"

"What a delightful day this has been." Levy said eating a bag of chips.

Natsu and Lucy came slugging in through the front door, Gajeel following behind, his head looking down at the floor.

"Hey guys!" Levy said happily. "How was the beach?"

"Nothing, I don't know." Lucy immediately responded as the boys ignored her. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"me too." Natsu said with his finger in the air.

"Me too…" Gajeel followed, all three of them going up the stairs.

…

Lucy was in bed, her hair dripping wet, still covered in her towel. Natsu had left the shower and sat down next to her wearing his boxers. This was a very perplexing situation he had found himself in. His feelings for his friend had grown exponentially and he knew it and did nothing about it. And now that he was doing something about it, he didn't know what to do about it.

He felt as if he was crossing boundaries, maybe even upsetting her.

Plus the day had gone terrible and he may have screwed everything up.

_What the fuck am I gonna do?_

"You're my best friend you know." she spoke as if she could read his thoughts.

"I know."

"So, what did you have planned for us today?"

He smiled at her, laying on his side to look at her. "I was going to take you to that little bakery in town. And go on the tour. You know cause you like sweet things."

"Yeah and you would have gotten overexcited and eaten everything."

"You would have gotten mad and called me an 'idiot.' And I would have retaliated by throwing some sort of food at you."

"We would have ended up in a huge food fight, destroying the bakery in the process. And my hair would have been covered in chocolate."

"yeah and you would have said that you need to shower for hours to get the ridiculous smell of baked food off of you and shove some of the cake from your clothes into your mouth."

"And then you would have said, that I smell sweet so it shouldn't matter."

"And you would have said that wearing cake and smelling sweet aren't good things. And that your clothes are ruined."

"And you would have said that I didn't need clothes and that even if I do smell sweet it's because I am sweet."

"you are sweet."

She giggled at him.

"And you would have laughed just like that."

"Yeah and I'd be mad that I couldn't stay mad at you."

"And then you'd be stubborn and say that boyfriends don't throw food at their girlfriends."

"And you'd respond with 'that's why there's more for us to do! I'm all fired up!"

"And then we would have come back here and you would snuggle up to me and moan my name in your sleep."

"Shut up, that doesn't happen."

"It always happens."

They smiled at each other as his hands slipped around her torso and pulled her into him.

"Even though today turned out to be absolutely disgusting, I'm still glad I got to spend it with you." she said, feeling him squeeze her. "Just don't tell anyone okay."

"About the jellyfish or what you just said?"

"Both."

…

** I hope you guys like it. And like I said it's loosely based off of mondler because mondler is nalu I swear by it I will go to my grave with it. Next chapter will be much steamier I promise. also i didn't bother to edit this one so yeah my bad on that. R&R**


	5. steam

"Natsu! Lucy! Wake up, wake up."

Lucy's eyes immediately opened as she could hear Levy's voice down the hall way and her first steps running up to the door. She looked around her, as she saw half her body draped over Natsu's her leg, dangling in between his. His arms were holding onto her tightly and she was freaking out.

Especially, because her sleep wear, a tiny tank top and tinier black shorts, was incredibly revealing.

"I think Levy wants us for something." Natsu murmured, snuggling the blonde closer.

"NO!" Lucy, moving faster than Natsu had ever seen before untangled herself from him, kicking him hard, completely by accident. She grabbed her fluffy red robe and slid it on. Natsu watching amused at how fast she was going. Damn were they lucky that the room is all the way in the back.

"guys!"

"Ye- yes. Hi Levy. Hello hi." Lucy said awkwardly sitting on the bed with a book in her hand.

"We're going to play volleyball at the beach – you guys down to join us. BATTLE OF THE SEXES STYLE!"

"yeah we'll meet you there."

"Cool. Oh and Natsu I'm supposed to apologize for stealing Gajeel away and forcing you two to room together."

"Erza make you do that?"

"Yes."

"Oh well it's okay then." And Lucy laughed at them both. "We'll meet you down there in a bit."

Levy walked away, and Lucy closed the door, leaning her forehead against it. "Volleyball…with all of them. Sounds like a death match."

"Really!? Cause I can't wait!" Natsu yelled, hopping around the room. He ran up to Lucy and as he had done so before, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into a hug as he had done the day before.

"Natsu what are you do –" he had lifted her up and backed up into the bed, crashing into the softness of the blankets. He rolled her over, so she was now laying on her stomach, himself on his stomach cuddled up next to her.

"But if you don't wanna play with them, we can stay here." He said climbing on top of her. "And hang out." His lips pressed softly against hers, both of them humming against he each other. "But just know I'm doing it for you, I'd rather play." He hushed against her lips.

"You idiot." She murmured pushing him up. "C'mon let's go play with our friends. We've been avoiding them all trip."

"No we haven't, I've been courting you."

"Okay well stop courting c'mon." Natsu pouted and got off of her, leaving one last quick kiss.

"Fine. But when we're done we're going into town. I have something planned for ya."

"Of course you do."

…

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US."

"Oh good god" Gajeel muttered as he ducked for cover from the flaming serve, Erza just tossed up. "I really don't wanna die out here today! I've got lots to live for."

"Your boyfriend is a weenie Levy." Lucy whispered elbowing her side.

"Oh yea I guess that's what he – oh shit!" Levy flailed her arms about as the ball came hurling towards her. She managed to hit it towards Lucy who spiked it over the net.

The ball hit the ground on the other side, the girls cheering violently.

"That's 10 to 5. We are unstoppable! Honestly Jellal I'm really disappointed in you."

"It's not over yet, love." Jellal said with a smirk. "Your serve Scarlet."

Erza threw the ball in the air and smacked the ball straight towards Natsu's head, who, using his flames, slammed it back to the other side. Juvia, turned her hands into water, and slammed the ball back, and Gray decided to outdo both of them by turning the ball to ice when he smacked it over the net. It didn't get very far, and managed to sink into the sand on his side of the net.

"11 to 5. And now there's no ball left…" Erza said arrogantly.

"Gray – sama! Why did you do that? How are we supposed to play now!?"

"Sorry Juvia…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Juvia, we won."

"The only reason you won, shrimp, is because ice idiot over here froze the damn ball!"

"Please, Gajeel, I can beat you at anything."

"Fuck no you can't! You may be amazin' with your brains and shit, but I'm much more amazin' at pratical shit."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

"How dare you!" Gajeel announced before storming off.

"What the hell was that?" levy said confused as she started following him.

"C'mon Juvia, let me make up ruining the game." He smirked, grabbing her hand and dragging her off. Natsu and Lucy held in their laughter, as Juvia looked positively confused, even concerned. Erza as well was unsure of how gray was going to make up freezing the ball.

And lucy found that incredibly hilarious, even elbowing Natsu in the side a bit.

They stood silent for a few more moments watching Levy and Gajeel argue in the distance about – something or another. Apparently Gajeel's feelings were hurt. Natsu wasn't even aware he had feelings.

"So you guys wanna get lunch?" Lucy asked awkwardly.

The other three nodded at her and they left, going into town.

…

The four of them had stopped by a quaint little café which took about 30 minutes to get to. Natsu had ordered everything off the menu and eaten everything off the menu. Lucy hadn't finished her food, ordering too much. It was something that she made habit long ago, after meeting Natsu. She naturally pushed her plate towards him so he ould have something else to eat.

Something Erza had never thought to do and was genuinely surprised by how obviously convenient that was.

"So Jellal – "

"No Lucy, I'm keeping it…forever. Erza thinks it's sexy."

"Je – jellal!" she squeaked turning red. "That's private!"

"Sorry, Scarlet." He said with a smile.

Lucy couldn't help, but smile at the cute couple in front of them. They were so in love with each other, you can see it with the way they look at each other. Lucy wondered what that was like, to have someone love you like that back. So much so that it could be read in their eyes.

She met Natsu's gaze and smiled at him, she wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

Neither had noticed that Jellal and Erza had stopped talking to each other.

"We're gonna go back to the house, we'll see you guys later." Erza said, not really getting their attention. It was funny, ironic honestly, how Erza went on to mention to Jellal the love in the other two's eyes.

"So Natsu, what I your plan for today?"

"I don't know…sight-seeing."

"Really? You have no patience for that."

"I can make patience for that." And they shared smiles.

…

This town was like any other town. It had a mainstreet, it had little shops to buy souvenirs, and it had obscure little shanty restaurants. Still though, Natsu had noticed the way her eyes lit up at the little shops on mainstreet. He noticed how she was filled wonder and glee as she skipped around town. There was one particular thing, her eyes were stuck on. And it was the flowers he stole from the flower market – not that he meant to steal them – he just picked them up and gave them to her. But it wasn't that, it was this snow globe with a mermaid in. A blue haired mermaid, playing a harp, and sitting next to a castle. Someone inside the store had shaken it and little water bubbles floated upwards.

He distinctly remembered this, because she had murmured, probably only for herself…

"No…she would never play a harp. The bubbles should be bigger. She should be angrier…"

And he had pretended not to hear her, because he knew the last thing she'd want to talk about was Aquarius. He had already tried once and it ended with, for the first time in their time together, she had a breakdown. He'd never seen her go through so many emotions at once and all he did was ask what happened. It was worse than when her father died – something that stuck out to him.

But this still stuck out to him.

Even though it was nearing 6 pm and they'd been out all day, and they'd gotten more food and seen more things, _that_ really stuck out to him.

"Oh look Lucy!" Natsu said, as she ran towards a large museum. "They're having a banquet that starts right now! We should go!"

"A banquet? For what? Like for art stuff?"

"Yeah, open bar and free food!"

"Do we need an invite?"

"When has that ever stopped us?"

"Well never, but – "

"Come on Lucy! We've almost died too many times to not take a chance on something that could be amazing!"

Lucy was sure he wasn't just talking about the banquet, but she took his hand and he ran her around the building.

They ran around and went through a back door. Inside the museum there were different rooms that led to different things, most conferences. Lucy and Natsu kept on going to, even running up two flights of stairs as they found the room they were looking for.

"Well how should we get inside Natsu – "

He ran away and set the wall across from him ablaze!

"Oh my god! There is a fire!" he yelled, flailing he's arms about and running around in circles. "Someone do something!"

The security had all run from the room and from the front of the door. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and walked her right in. He could feel her glare and attempted to appease the blonde with his signature grin.

"There has to be simpler way to do things Natsu."

"Well there is, but that's not really who I am."

"Yep, definitely boyfriend material…"

Natsu shook his head at her and grabbed both of her hands. He pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss to the lips.

"I'm totally winning."

"You're such an idiot." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, c'mon let's eat."

Natsu dragged Lucy throughout the banquet hall that was actually rather large. There was food placed at a serving table in the middle of the banquet hall. And of course, a free bar. People were dressed so elegantly, and here were Lucy and Natsu, wearing their bathing suits. They had to duck from the people in charge so no one would kick them out for dress code.

Plus Natsu destroyed the food table.

"Don't touch!" Lucy said smacking his hand away from some of the art.

"What is the point of having all of this out in the open if you can't even touch it."

"I imagine it's for decoration."

"That is stupid. I'm touching everything!"

"Natsu! What if you break something!?"

"C'mon Lucy have more faith in me and have more fun!" He dragged his fingers across one of the sculptures.

Lucy eventually caved and she too did the same. They walked past everything, making sure to touch each and every thing. And of course when they weren't doing that, they were judging art they didn't understand.

They had done so for about an hour and half, when Natsu smacked one of the sculptures a little too hard. It fell over, and shattered, destroying an irreplaceable piece of art.

"Shit."

"I think it's time to run Natsu."

…

It was raining yet again in this random little sea town. Natsu attempting to protect Lucy's head with his scarf. They were minutes from the beach house, walking in silence. Lucy found it oddly romantic to be on the run with him, yet again, in the rain, yet again. Only this time he didn't drag her to the ocean, this time he was dragging her home. Still it was oddly romantic.

Not that she'd say anything to him, he wasn't really romantic.

No Natsu was the type to wear a matching flower crown and take her through town to make her feel better.

Natsu was the type to take her out on a god awful mission, because doing a job together was his way of letting her know that he cared and wanted her to be happy.

Natsu was the type to thank her for kicking ass, by allowing her to relax – even if she didn't want to.

Natsu wasn't the type to find running through the rain romantic at all. He didn't read the same books she did, even though he would know she found this romantic, he wouldn't understand it.

Sort of like how he didn't understand why she would want flowers, but knew she wanted them.

They walked into the door of their beach house – and it was empty, again.

"It's like what 8 – almost 9 o'clock. We left them around 2ish I believe…where is everyone?"

"No idea Lucy. But hey here's a letter."

Natsu, Lucy

Sorry, we decided to go out on a group ate. We would have invited you

But we didn't want to rub it in that you two were single.

That's what Juvia says but we all agreed. Except levy who thought that was too mean.

Plus you shitheads aren't even here. You're never here, and we weren't going to fuckin wait so yeah.

Anyways see ya later – Gray.

"I find it weird that Erza would 'okay' this note." Lucy said snatching it from his hand.

"She probably doesn't know." Natsu huffed. He watched as Lucy kept rereading the note over and over again, walking up the stairs.

"Gray can really be…"

"An asshole? Yeah lucy he's a huge dick. But he's our huge dick."

"Uhm Natsu…"

"I know Lucy I heard it." He laughed, walking up the stairs behind her. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they got to the stop of stairs he spun her around, the blonde smiling at him.

_Damn I love that smile._

His lips pressed against hers, softly. He wasn't hungrily attacking her face as he had done before. he kept his hands placed delicately against her cheeks, pushing her mouth open with his tongue. Their tongues glided against each other sensually, Natsu pushing his calloused fingers through the soft, blonde tresses.

They ran down her soft skin, and going over the delicate curve of her hip. He kept his hands there as he pushed her hard against the wall.

Natsu couldn't really explain his need to take her in this way. He couldn't explain it to her or to himself what it was that he was so addicted to. Her scent was one thing, it drove him mad, and the taste of her lips was absolutely entrancing. Natsu couldn't figure it out though; this was a different kind of want, and a different kind of love.

It didn't matter though, he never had time to think, when his tongue was spent exploring hers. He felt himself growing hungrier for her taste though. His hands dipped under the swell of her ass and he lifted her, shoving her against the wall. His teeth pulled at her lower lip, earning a groan from the very responsive woman against him. His hands grazed back up her body, pulling at the strings of her bikini top. Lucy kept her mouth on his, even as he stopped, asking with his eyes if it was okay.

"Natsu?" she whimpered as she stared at him with lust filled eyes. Natsu took that as an okay, and used nimble fingers to pull at the string of her bikini and pulling it off. His mouth crashed back into her lips, swiveling his thumbs against her erected buds. He squeezed the globes, flesh peeking through his fingers. Lucy moaned against his mouth at the sensation of her neglected breasts. There are a few things she never knew she needed, and this was one of them. He kept his hand on her left breast, continuing to massage it delicately. His right fingers pinched her nipple in between his fingers, and he pulled at it. He rolled her nipples in between his fingers; the blonde pulled back from her and mewled, wantonly.

He repeated the action on her left, breath, pressing her mouth against the base of her throat. He grinded against her body, the sounds she was making turning him on even more.

"Lucy." He whispered against her. "Your scent is killing me." He sucked at the base of her throat and brought his left hand down to the throbbing region between her legs. He rubbed against the damp cloth, earning more mewls of pleasure from the blonde. Her own fingers trembled downward and messed with his swim trunks, yet he pulled back, his fingers still pressing against the cloth.

He was going to make her feel good.

He was going to make her his.

And he was going to do this, before he allowed her to have any control over him.

He didn't know why, but that's just how it had to go.

"Natsu…."

"Hush Lucy, it's okay" he breathed against her neck, and slipped his fingers in her bikini bottoms. He pushed his finger into her dripping opening and placed his thumb against her clit.

She cried out his name again.

His digit pumped in and out of her repeatedly, the woman writhing underneath him. His tongue lathered her nipple, flicking it over the sensitive numb repeatedly. He enclosed his mouth over her nipple and began to suckle. His finger going in and out of her, making a slicking noise.

Her fingers pulled at his hair, her thighs squeezing his hand, trying to get more from him. He picked up on this and slipped in another finger, his mouth moving to her neglected rosebud. He managed to stretch her hole with both of his fingers, pumping erratically and fast.

"I can't really control myself Lucy." He breathed as he pulled back from her breast. "I don't know why." His lips crashed against hers again, creating a steady rhythm with his fingers. She bucked her hips against his hand wildly.

"fuck." She pulled back and hissed, causing Natsu to pull back again.

"That was hot." He said, pumping her with his two, deft fingers, never had heard her say such a word before.

As he continued to slid his fingers in and out, growing tighter and tighter, he heard it before they appeared.

"Shit." He murmured, and the doors swung open. He placed Lucy door and removed his soaked fingers. "C"mon." he said as he walked her into the room, the voices of their friends drowning away in the distance.

He walked the hazy blonde into their room, and locked the door behind him. He pushed her back onto the bed, her legs bent and slightly parted. He found himself in between her knees, leaning his head aginst her knee.

"You're not gonna stop again are you?"

Natsu blushed at her words as he dipped his fingers into his mouth.

"I probably should." He said as he lowered himself to her body, taking a nip at her bottom lip.

"Why?" she whined, her legs trembled.

"Lucy…" She crushed her lips against his, sucking on his tongue for a brief moment, while her fingers found the top of his swimming trunks. _"Why?"_

...

**thanks for reading the next chapter is gonna be awesome you are all gonna love it things are gonna get even funnier and cuter and smuttier ah i can't wait. **


	6. Closer

_Why_

The word rolled around his head for a moment as he tried to focus on it. It was hard though, with this woman pulling at the hem of his swim trunks

_Because it's wrong. _

His tongue swirled against her own, his thumbs rubbing against her pink nubs.

_Because she's your best friend and you're taking advantage of her._

He continued to play with her nipples, rubbing them in between his fingers and pulling at them.

_Because she wants to do this with someone she's in love with. _

He pressed his knee into her damp bottoms, trailing kisses down her neck.

_Not the other way around._

His thoughts were getting hazy. His body fighting against him, and winning. Natsu dragged his tongue down the base of her neck, listening to the blonde's soft cries of pleasure. Her body rolled against him, rubbing her core against his thigh. The movement causing him to groan against her skin.

He kissed down her chest, trailing down her abdomen. He sucked hard, leaving small markings down her body.

He continued this until he could feel the heat of her core against his mouth. His eyes shifted upwards briefly. He could see the white of her knuckles, the blanket bunched up into her fingers. Her mouth was slightly parted, her eyes shut. Her legs were trembling, her scent was intoxicating. He looked down at her, staring at her soaked, quivering, set of lower lips.

"Natsuuuuuu" She cried softly, trying to keep her voice low.

There was a sly smirk on his face as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and dragged across her slit. The woman gasping as she attempted to keep her cool.

He flicked his tongue over her core, teasingly, his cock throbbing at every whisper of his name. He stabbed his tongue deep into her folds, penetrating her sex, repeatedly.

"Natsu!" She yelped shamelessly, thrusting into his mouth.

One thumb rubbed over her clit while the other moved upward and rubbed over her rosebud. He pulled at her nipple once again as his thumb pressed and rubbed against her sensitive clit. His tongue deepening into her.

"Natsu…I feel…ah – I –" Lucy felt her lower abdomen tighten, her inner walls clenching his tongue. Lucy grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed into it, a clear sticky liquid spilling into his mouth.

Natsu pulled back from her sex, a feral look in his eyes. His eyes drank in Lucy's form. Her body dripping in sweat, shaking, breathing in heavily. Her eyes were shut, her mouth was open, and she looked positively desecrated.

And he wanted to fuck her senseless.

"Natsu" she murmured, shifting her eyes open just enough.

"Yes?" He questioned nonchalantly as he plunged his two fingers into her opening yet again.

"Ahh, Natsu…" she moaned out, not as quiet as she had been before.

"Yeeees?" He was still nonchalant, his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

"Please Natsu…" She whined, twisting and turning her body.

Natsu smirked at her and forced his mouth on her, breaking into her lips with her tongue. He only did this long enough to leave her taste in her mouth. He pulled back, a string of saliva attached to the both of them. Her fingers grazed over her lips, staring at him, eyes wide.

In a matter of moments his trunks were off and pooled to the side of the bed, Lucy's eyes fixated on his throbbing member.

Natsu lowered himself onto her body, rubbing his cock against her sticky, drenched, folds.

"Ah –" She squeaked at the sensation, rolling her own hips.

"Lucy – " He groaned, his member twitching against her ready core. "Are you sure?"

Lucy snapped back to reality for a moment, almost laughing at him. Is she sure?

"Really? You idiot, yes I'm sure."

"Always so sweet." He replied with a laugh in the back of his throat.

Natsu pushed his cock into her welcoming entrance, quickly, spreading her immediately. He pushed his cock deep into her, breaking through the barrier of her virginity. The wet warmth enveloped, causing him to groan out loud.

Lucy was trembling underneath him, he saw the tears in her eyes – and he knew that he hurt her. He knew he was going to, but it didn't make it any better.

"Oi Lucy – "

"Just – Keep – going." She spoke through broken breaths, panting heavily.

Natsu, nodded at her, and excitedly, yet slowly, filled her sex with him completely. She screeched wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsu, with his forearms placed firmly on the bed, pulled his cock out almost completely. He heard her whimper and with a sly smirk on his face, he shoved his cock completely into her sex.

"Oh fuck." She whispered in pleasure, Natsu groaning at the response, at the word.

Natsu began his movements, thrusting into her in a slow and steady rhythm. His strokes rubbing against her vaginal walls, the muscles contracting against him.

The feeling was something he'd never experienced before.

"Dammit Lucy." He growled, quickening his strokes. He pushed himself upward, now having her seated on his cock, thrusting into her. His wide palms, pressed against her thighs and pushed them outward, spreading her.

He thrust his cock into her faster, the tip pressing into her womb. He went harder, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. Lucy's mewls becoming shamelessly louder.

She felt him hitting her deeper, her body contracting on top of him.

"Natsu – " She called out, her nails dragging against his back. "Fa – ah – fa-" Her words gone as he continued to pound into her.

He got the message though. Natsu quickened his speed, Lucy now bouncing uncontrollably on top of him.

Lucy once again felt her orgasm run through her, spilling onto the engorged dick planted inside of her.

All she saw was white, still feeling him pump into her mercilessly. She heard him groan, as his thick seed shot up into her insides, causing the woman to shudder.

Excitedly.

…

Natsu still had his member seated inside of her as he laid her down. She was breathing heavily, her eyes barely open. He placed his lips on her, kissing her sweetly, sealing whatever words that should have been said at this moment.

The kiss was slow and tender, their tongues melding together sensually, lovingly. He had one hand, rubbing against her slightly bent thigh, another placed on the pillow beside her.

"Natsu.." the kiss broke momentarily, and he saw the look in her eyes. The lust that was still swimming around in there.

He pressed his forehead to hers, and with his cock still deeply seated in her, began to move into her again. His lips met hers again, kissing her sensually as he lovingly massaged cunt with his cock. His fingers digging into her thigh.

"Don't stop." She whispered against his lips, before pressing them back to his.

And he didn't, for hours on end.

…

"Oh dammit." Lucy whispered as she picked up her bikini top from the night before. "I hope no one saw this." She said walking down the stairs clad in only her red robe.

Though when she did make her way to the living room, she saw alcohol bottles, beer bottles twister, and all of her friends, lying around – passed out.

"Well…" she muttered, walking into the kitchen. She felt overly large hands grip her hips and lift her to the counter.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Good morning Natsu." They said warmly to each other.

"Look at this, they must have had a blast last night."

"Yeah, and not one of them thought of coming to invite us, I'm slightly offended."

"Really Lucy?" He said grabbing a grape fruit from the fridge and throwing it to her.

"Well I mean, it's the thought that counts isn't it?'

"You're weird."

"Shut up." She laughed, rolling the grapefruit around in her hands.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her, and placed his hands back on her hips. He moved to kiss her when…

"Oh shit what time is it?" Natsu sighed and pulled back, glaring at jellal. "OH SHIT! DAMMIT!" Everyone else in the room slowly getting up, both Lucy and Natsu sighing in irritation.

"Gajeel, Gray c'mon we gotta go you said you'd help me."

Both the men begrudgingly got up, yawning rubbing their eyes, mumbling curse words under their breaths.

"You too Natsu!" jellal said running into the kitchen. "Help from all of you."

"For what?" Natsu asked, not caring if he sounded displeased.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"No, I don't want to –"

"It's for Scarlet!' Jellal yelled in a hushed whisper, if that made any sense at all. "Please."

Natsu stole a glance from Lucy, who gave him a soft smile. Though he could read just how annoyed she was at the moment.

"Just go, I'll see you later."

…

The boys had rushed to get ready. Well know just Jellal. He had woken up and dragged the boys out the door within ten minutes of that time.

Lucy was left, sulking in her spot. Her mind raced though at the things Natsu had done to her only hours before. Even though she was upset about him being gone, she couldn't help the content smile at all the dirty thoughts that ran through her mind.

"Lu – chan?" Levy called out waving her hand in her face.

"Oh, hey Levy what's up?"

"Why are you so distressed? OH! Did you find one of Erza's perv books?"

"Where does that even come from?"

"You look sad and perverted."

"How does one look perverted?"

"That smile – it's the same one Erza has when she finishes those books of hers."

"Well I didn't read anything."

_Watch it Heartfilia your feelings are showing._

"Juvia doesn't feel good, Juvia doing to lie down." She chimed in randomly, going up the stairs.

"I wonder where Jellal went in such a hurry." Erza said, sulking the way Lucy had done so earlier.

"Well he was late for a very important date."

"Nice Levy."

"I know it just came to me. I do wonder though, where they would go. I mean Gajeel was supposed to take me down to the beach today – well not the beach beach, just the part with the volley ball nets and stuff."

"Yeah that's better than the ocean."

"That's exactly what Gajeel said, I tell you he's been acting so weird since the three of you came back from the beach that day."

Lucy's cheeks tinted red. This of course, Levy noticed.

"Something happened at that beach didn't it."

"What!? No nothing happened!"

"Yes it did. Something happened between you and Natsu and Gajeel was there to see it!"

"I swear nothing happened!"

"I don't know, between you and Natsu isolating yourselves, and Gajeel being a weirdo every time I bring you two up, it's just a lot of weirdness."

"No I swear nothing – "

"I agree with Levy. Something strange has been going on here. You and Natsu didn't even hear any of us last night and we were all yelling, well all except Gajeel – he was unusually quiet. What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"I think you're lying Lucy. And I will make it my mission to figure out why.

_Great, Erza is going to kill us._

…

**I know this is short but I just wanted it to be smut. Sort of a gift for you all. I mean the story is a smutty one, but you know what I mean. Plus the way the story goes it wouldn't make sense for the transition to be in this particular chapter. I also really like abrupt endings lol. R&R**


	7. Super fun time

"I don't get it." Natsu said, sitting at the 5th bakery they had gone to seen. "Why do we keep coming to these bakeries and shaking them down? Are you into some weird sort of fetish?"

"NO!" Jellal snapped as it that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "I'm planning something nice for Erza and you guys are just threatening enough so that we can rent these places out for cheap."

"And you can't do that on your own?" Gray asked scratching the top of his head.

"I'm a wanted criminal. I can't very well make myself more wanted. Having to be dressed like Mystogan is bad enough. How did he survive in these clothes?"

"I think it's interesting, that no one's questioned the bizarre outfit in this tropical weather." Gajeel added, taste testing some of the pastries.

"That is interesting. I'm going to speak to the owner in the back. Don't fuck anything up, or I swear I will unleash Titania on you."

And all three boys tightened up in their spots, each of them slightly annoyed that jelly man had that monster at his disposal. It seemed almost irresponsible that they allowed that.

"Well –" Gray said sounding a bit bored. "I'm gonna go find the restroom." There was no need to announce something like that, but he did. What was worse was how from the moment he stepped up from his chair, to the third step he had made; most of his clothes had been discarded. Even though the place was practically empty, the dragons saw this and couldn't fathom how he could be that way.

"Pervert." Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah." Gajeel mumbled back.

The boys both realized, that for the first time since the jellyfish incident they were alone. Gajeel's eyes sunk on Natsu who was avoiding his gaze.

"Please don't stare at me like that." Natsu said, still avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry, all I can see now is – "

"WE'RE NOT SAYING IT OUT LOUD!"

"I WAN'ST GOING TO! CALM DOWN. There are some things I never ever want to have to repeat to another soul ever."

"Right, and it's not as if anyone would understand."

"Yes, I agree with you."

"So, we agree to never ever talk about it with each other or anyone else. It never happened, that day doesn't exist."

"Yep. It's as if it didn't happen. Well unless bunny girl says somethin'"

"You still call her that?" Natsu questioned finally staring at him, quite incredulously."

"Yes. Should I call her something else?"

Natsu sighed and shook his head. "Lucy isn't gonna say shit to anyone about that. She's too embarrassed."

"Alright, so it seems as if we're all in agreement."

"Yep."

"Speaking of which, you smell an awful lot like her this morning." He said nonchalantly, waving a hand in front of his face.

Natsu felt his heart drop into his stomach, and his breathe stop.

_You idiot, he's a dragonslayer. He can smell like you can smell._

"Yes, that's because I thought it would be fun to dress up in her clothes and make fun of her."

Gajeel pulled his seat back a bit away from Natsu, contorting his face into one of confusion. "Okay, I just thought it was because you guys were sharing a room."

"Yes…" Natsu answered regrettably. "That would have made more sense."

"Dammit." They heard Gray, before he took his seat. He looked a bit more melancholy than usual.

"What's wrong with you?"

"None of your business flame brain!"

"Juvia got faded last night, so stripper here is worried about her." Gajeel said pulling Natsu back into his seat.

"I never said anything like that."

"Yeah well you are."

"Aren't you worried about Levy?!" Gray yelled accusingly.

"No she can handle her alcohol."

"You know it doesn't make much sense that Juvia couldn't handle the alcohol. She's made of water. That just doesn't connect to me." Natsu said pointing his fingers together.

"Stripper here, got her increda drunk."

"It was drunk twister. If you fuck up you have to take a shot. I don't know why she couldn't handle it. She's really flexible. Everyone drank a lot."

"You guys played drunk twister!?"

"Yeah. Levy won. And was bummed because she barely drank. So we played True Magnolian."

"What the hell is True Magonlian?"

"Ask Levy, she made it up on the spot and got everyone even more drunk. Except Juvia who had bowed out before then."

"So, looks like I missed a lot." Natsu said trying to hide his grin. "Went to bed to early I suppose."

He laughed internally, feeling smug, arrogant, and needy for the curvaceous blonde.

"Guys, this is it." Jellal said as he walked from the back, and up to other three. "I'm renting the place out for 3 hours tonight. Erza is gonna be so surprised. The amount of strawberry cake they have is crazy insane."

"Yeah she'll be surprised if she doesn't figure out your plan?"

"Why- why – why – why – why – why – why would you said that Gajeel? Why? She's not gonna figure it out – why? I don't understand why you would say that."

"Because she's a smart iron woman and she'll figure out you're hiding something. You're better off not even going back until it's time to go."

"Ya think?" he genuinely asked.

"No, don't listen to him. She'll be pissed if you don't come back."

"Ya think so stripper? I'm pretty sure she'll be fine and be mad that you couldn't plan a better surprise."

"That sounds nothing like Erza."

"Really? Sounds like a crazy, irrational, thing she'd do."

"Don't talk about her like that." Jellal snapped and burned his eyes into the ground. "What about you Natsu what do you think?"

"I think I don't honestly care and I'm ready to go."

"You're a lot of help Salamander."

"Okay. I'm leaving now so…" And Natsu got up, and walked right out the front door. There was only one thing he wanted right now…

…

"So gross." Levy said with an awkward laugh. "Juvia will not stop puking. Utterly disgusting."

"This is your fault Levy, you need to go up there and help her."

"I don't exactly see how this is my fault." Levy whined as Erza shoved a towel and a pitcher of water into her hand.

"True Magnolian."

"Fair enough, but she was out before that game, weren't you the one who decided to play twister?"

"Yes, but I did not implement the idea of alcohol."

"No, that was Gray. So, it's his fault."

"Yes, but he's not here and you encouraged the use of alcohol along with Gajeel, therefore it's your fault."

"Okay, but you weren't exactly against the alcohol either."

"You guys are ridiculous." Lucy muttered and took the supplies from Levy. She made her way to the bathroom in Juvia's room and immediately stepped back, the smell was sharp.

"Vodka and chili. That's just fabulous." She mumbled to herself. A nimble finger and dainty thumb found the tip of her nose and plugged it.

"Juvia."

"GET OUT!" The water mage screamed, her head full into the toilet.

"I just want to – "

"GET OUT NOW." She hollered again, her body half melted against the floor.

"Okay, well here's a towel, and some water." And she ran right out of the bathroom in disgust and fear.

"How is she Lu – Chan?" Levy asked with a laugh on her face. Lucy had half a mind to chuck something at her, too bad there was nothing for her to chuck.

"Where is Gray!? This is his job!" Lucy whined slumping into the bar stool in front of the counter.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the boys have been gone for a really long time. We have two nights and one day left, you'd think they'd be here!"

"Two nights and one day Levy?"

"Yeah, tonight, tomorrow, and then tomorrow night. We're leaving the day after tomorrow aren't we? At the crack of dawn as you would say?"

"OH yes, you're right, we do have two nights and one day left. Clever."

"Thank you."

"OH my god how is this even relevant right now?" Lucy snapped, sitting in between both girls. "The boys left us, I say we go out and have some fun of our own."

"We attempted that remember? You refused to go to the beach with us."

"We can do something else. We can go see a play!"

"Yes! A play, with a knight in shining armor and a beautiful princess who saves him! I can be the knight. Lucy you can be the princess."

"No, Ezra, Lucy said to see a play, not be in it."

"I don't understand the difference."

"Why does she get to be a princess? I'm princess material!"

"No, Levy, you're more like a fairy. A petite fairy."

"Thank you Erza!"

"You guys, we can't see a play with Juvia in this condition. Someone has to make sure she's okay."

The other two whined at Lucy, their excitement clearly faltering. She knew this morning so far hadn't been too much fun. They were Fairy Tail mages after all, so just sitting around and realizing was not fun for them. They liked destruction, and action.

Still, Lucy felt that after the nonsense with Tartarous and then the stupid jobs afterwards, she thought this was needed.

She was the oddball though.

"It's fine guys, we can play truth or dare, or you know gossip. Just like fun, girl stuff."

"Truth or dare, Lucy? You know that does sound fun. Doesn't it Erza?"

"Yes, Levy, it does."

_Shit._

…

_Damn, I didn't realize how far we were from the house._

Natsu continued sprinting back to the beach house, going on an hour now. He had lost track of time when helping Jellal secure a bakery for Erza. He thought it was weird that he tried to appease a monster, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was getting back to Lucy, because she was beautiful and last night was amazing. And of course he loved her.

He wouldn't tell her that though.

Not because he was vulnerable or such. He just wanted to beat her at this game she was playing.

This made him feel guilty for sexing her.

Not that guilty though.

After another twenty minutes or so Natsu finally reached the house. He knew he'd he to be delicate, as far as he knew, no one knew about the night before, and no one would know. Erza

Natsu turned the doorknob expecting to see the girls laughing, hanging out, and playing stupid games together.

Instead what he saw

Well…

Lucy had Levy's name painted across her bare chest. She was wearing cat ears and singing 'what a man' into a bottle of alcohol, while standing on the counter. Levy had a ball gag in her mouth.

Actual ball gag.

And she was miming something of some sort.

Erza, Erza was sitting on a chair that looked as if it was made into a thrown, giving a dramatic reading of some romance novel.

And he knew it was a romance novel, because he heard the word shaft multiple times in the 30 seconds he was in there.

Natsu didn't say anything though. He stayed outside, and closed the door again. He stepped back and turned around.

He didn't know what he was looking for.

He did know that he was about to have an existential crisis.

"Natsu!" he heard her cry out to him, the door swinging open. "What did you see!?"

"Too much Lucy – I didn't know girls did that when they hung out…"

"NO we were playing truth or dare. Levy dared me to get drunk and sing. I said I didn't wanna drink, can't I just pretend and she said yes as long as I painted her name on my chest. I then dared her to do a one woman show of A midsummer's Night Dream, with a ball gag in her mouth. Erza dared us to build her a throne and Levy dared Erza to give a dramatic reading of her favorite…romance novel on top of her throne."

"You know Lucy, that – why such extreme dares."

"Because Lucy refused to do truths so we played extreme dares instead." Levy said, rolling the ball gag around in her hand, her face completely red.

"Why did you refuse to do truths?"

"They asked me about the beach." She whispered, barely audible to anyone else but him.

"Oh. I mean this is all still disturbing. Levy you have a ball gag?"

Her face got redder.

"And where is Juvia?"

"She's sick."

"Is that what the smell is?"

"Yep."

"So we leave you women alone and this is what you do?" Natsu felt his grin tug at the corner of his mouth. The irony it was too him, that the men go out and taste test bakeries, while the women do wildly stupid things because they were bored.

Natsu was so used to Lucy walking in on him and Gray doing something bizarre, and nonsensical, that it was amusing it was the other way around this time.

It was enlightening.

He was still learning new things about her every day. Natsu smiled at the two women before him and walked back into the house, Erza just as red as Levy.

"Natsu, where is Jellal?" Erza called out, refusing to look at him.

"He's on his way back. He was taking too long at the baaaaaa – " _oh shit_ "nks… and I was bored."

"He took you guys to the banks?"

"Yes." Natsu deadpanned, not even looking at Erza.

"Why?"

"Why does the earth spin Erza? No one knows."

"Actually the Earth spins because – "

"No one knows Levy, no one knows. Well I'm tired." He yawned abruptly. "And Lucy you should wash that off before the others get back."

They all stopped when they heard a retching sound from upstairs.

"You're right, that'd be embarrassing." She said, genuinely concerned about her bizarre appearance as she tried hard to ignore the vomit sounds from upstairs.

She didn't quite catch what Natsu was implying, but she got an inkling, with the small wink he gave to her as she followed him up the stairs.

Erza and Levy didn't question this. It was normal to them that the two friends would go off by themselves. That's who they were, they were the closest, that's what they did.

Even if Levy found the most recent isolation odd. Since it was more than usual and at the most bizarre times, like right now.

She didn't have time to bother with this though, they had to make the house and themselves presentable.

The boys can't know that the girls are just as wonky as they are. They waved the other two off, and quickly distracted themselves with work.

…

His face was hovering right above her dripping, wanting sex. The scent driving him mad with desire.

He had been much rougher with her this time, from the sight before him, and the sounds she had made earlier, proved that it had worked.

He had left wet bruises down her torsos, turning her nipples a darkened purple. She had had blood dripping down her neck, the spot he penetrated too deeply with his dragon fangs.

And she had loved it.

"Natsu..." She moaned his name, moving her tattooed hand to her core, and flicking her own sensitive bud.

He took a deep breath and purposely released it against her sex, causing the woman to moan. He smirked at her sounds and stuck the tip of is tongue against her inner thigh. He dragged his tongue down and stopped just short of her core. He breathed again and purposely moved his tongue to her other thigh, keeping just a centimeter of space between her sex and his tongue. He dragged his tongue up her other inner though, the woman moaning lowly yet again. This time she was cautious to be quiet, her body reacting accordingly to this. Her sex convulsed, sticky liquid seeping out. He took a whiff and a low growl escaped his lips, keeping his nostrils flared, becoming intoxicated by the smell.

He stuck a single digit inside of her, his dick twitching to feel her warmth around him again.

"Natsu please." She whined swiveling her hips against his fingers. He smirked and lifted his face upward. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her on her stomach. Lucy lifted her ass in the air and wiggled her hip expectantly.

He stroked his cock one time and then plunged it into her sopping cunt. They groaned in unison at the much needed closeness, something they had both needed since they woke up that morning.

Natsu didn't bother to wait, or tease her, he immediately started pumping his cock into her at a quickened pace. His member rubbed her walls delicately, the woman below him moaning uncontrollably into the pillow. His hands gripped her hips tightly, keeping them in place as he slammed into her over and over again.

Her sex tightened and convulsed against his throbbing member, his thrusts becoming faster.

Lucy felt the tip of his dick reach that spot deep inside of her so expertly. He only had to do it once and immediately knew where it was and how to reach it. He could read her body so well.

His hands slid up her body and over her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, tugging at them roughly as his dick continued its penetration.

His arm wrapped around her chest and pulled her up against his chest.

"Lucy." He gasped into her ear. "Does it feel good Lucy?" He teased, dragging his fangs against the bloodied hole against her neck.

"Mph – yes" she moaned, gripping his wrist.

"Yes what?" he rasped as he pumped into her.

"Yes, it feels good." She squeaked, rolling her hips against his.

"Yes what feels good Lucy?" He thrust harder.

"Ah – Natsu it feels good." She whined as he dug his fangs into her bite wound.

"What Lucy?" he growled, sucking up the crimson fluid. "I wanna hear you say it."

"_Fuck_! Natsu it feels _fucking_ good when you _fuck_ me." She moaned. His bite mixed with his pumps sending a wave of pleasure and pain throughout her body.

He groaned when she released those foul words, turning him on even more. He licked up the blood against her neck, and ruthlessly fucking her.

"Good. Now, tell me that I win." He said confidently and kept thrusting into her.

Lucy's eyes shot open, her body stopped. She looked up at him , her face contorting a bit. "What?"

"Tell me I win." He rasped again thrusting her some more.

"Absolutely not." She breathed, enlacing her fingers with his.

"Then I'll stop." He growled out, slowing his thrusts. Lucy, who was still looking up at him, smirked. She released one of his hands and cupped his face lovingly. She crushed their lips together, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth. She sucked on his tongue, moaning against it, rocking her hips against his engorged cock.

"No you won't." She cooed as she pulled back from him.

Natsu had half a mind to stop what he was doing and immediately pull out. But she was right, he wouldn't stop, it felt too damn good.

"Damn you Lucy Heartfilia." He groaned as he continued to thrust into her, harder, faster. The room, as it had the night before, was filled with the sound of skin slapping and squelching noises.

Lucy felt her stomach tighten and her sex convulse against him. She squeezed his hand as her whole world went white. Her sex overflowed and tightened his cock causing him to orgasm as well, his thick cum shooting straight into her womb. He thrust into her, riding out his orgasm.

"You idiot." She breathed as he pulled out of her. "You will never win." And she fell into the blankets, breathing heavily, eyes half lidded.

"Yes I will." He said lying next to her and curling her into his chest. "Maybe not now, but I will."

…

"What are you some kind of vampire?" Lucy said, staring at her bite mark through the mirror.

All she got in response were snores.

"Really dude?" she muttered. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and slammed it into his face, over and over again until he eventually opened his eyes.

"OH are you awake?" she asked, hiding the pillow behind her back.

"Yeah, I feel like I've been pummeled by a pillow."

"Weird. But uhm yeah, are you some kind of vampire? What's with the neck thing?"

"I don't know, it's like my dragon instincts took over."

"What."

"Yeah, it's like I was trying to mate you I think."

"Ohmygod what?"

"No, I'm just kidding. That wouldn't make any sense."

"Yeah I was just about to say you're a human not a dragon."

"Right, doesn't really make sense. I mean sure I can go dragon force and what not, but that's like your Urano Metria. It's just super cool magic abilities."

"Yeah, but seriously, what's with my neck? You literally sucked my blood."

"I don't know I was caught up in the moment." He said standing up and walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "When did you get dressed?"

"While you were taking your 6 hour nap. I'm not exaggerating by the way you've been asleep for like 6 hours."

"Sexing you up is tiring." He said pressing into her from behind.

"Oh, well look at that. How could you possibly be that hard?"

"I'm a man Lucy." He said pressing into her again. He kissed her neck, his hands sliding down her body.

"Mmm, Natsu we can't, there's a reason I woke you up, and not just to whine about my neck wound."

"What could possibly be more important than this?" he sucked at her wound, rubbing his hard cock against her backside.

"Erza is taking us all out for dinner tonight at that bakery you guys reserved."

"Oh – wait I thought that was – "

"Well whatever you thought, you need to put it away and get dressed."

"What am I supposed to do with it!?"

"We've got ten minutes, take care of it."

"10 minutes! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I've only been up an hour; I took a shower and got ready. I only know you slept for so long because they were like 'you've been asleep for like 5 hours oh my god.' Blah blah blah"

"You still could have woken me up!"

"I did!"

"Earlier Lucy! Erza is gonna kill me!"

"She'll kill you harder if she walks in here and you're naked."

"oh goddammit!"

…

"Jellal this was so great of you to do." Erza said happily while the rest of her friends all sat around, eating.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Jellal whined, looking at the full table that he did not want. How did this even happen?

_Oh, that's right. Gray rambled to a puking Juvia and now they're all here._

His eyes shifted to Gray who was avoiding Jellal and carefully rubbing Juvia's back who was still not feeling well.

"It was Jellal thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek. Jellal blushed and smiled back at her. He looked around the room and saw all of Erza's closest friend's enjoying themselves. Gajeel and Levy we're trying very hard not to be affectionate in front of the others, but the smiles sid it all. Juvia was leaning on her hand for support, staring at the food in front of her while Gray continued to rub her back. He was saying something to her that made her laugh and giving her sips of water. It was endearing. Natsu was inhaling all the food in front of him, while Lucy laughed at the ridiculous behavior in front of her. She had put out three small fires by now.

And Erza was gushing, holding onto his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, smiling at all of them. Jellal knew she was happy, but this still wasn't what he had planned and even though he was happy she was happy, he was still upset that his plans sort of fell through.

"Excuse me while I use the restroom." He said calmly, leaving the table abruptly.

Natsu saw the expression on his face and immediately followed him into the bathroom, without saying a word to anyone.

This of course caused Levy to quirk her brow and Juvia mention something about gay bathroom stalls.

"What's up with you?" Natsu asked Jellal who was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"This was my night with Erza and you and everyone else are involved in it."

"I didn't do anything Erza made me go!"

"So! You should have I don't know done something."

"Why do you even care? She's happy what does it matter?"

"It – you know what, it doesn't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, no it does matter you don't just storm off and then bitch out and then…bitch out."

"You said bitch out twice."

"Don't change the subject Weenie man what's going on!?"

"You don't understand what it's like to want something so bad, and to not be able to have it. You don't know what it's like to have it sit right in front of you and you can' even touch it."

"…You're talking about – "

"I'm a criminal. I can't take Erza out and do nice things for her. I can barely even see her, unless I'm dressed like Mystogan. Which can be very aggravating."

"I don't understand, the entire council is dead except Doranbolt and aren't you two friends or something?"

"If he finds me he is obligated by his duty to take me in, even if he doesn't want to. So he doesn't go looking for me. Still though, everyone knows who I am. I can't put Erza through that shame."

"She wouldn't be ashamed. She loves you. I mean I knew that from the moment we met you and trust me I didn't really understand it because of…obvious reasons. But uhm she won't be ashamed."

"No I know she won't but the world would be disgusted, she'd probably lose jobs, she'd be ostracized – "

"You really don't think much of yourself do you?"

"It's just, this was supposed to be special."

"I feel you."

Natsu opened the bathroom door, and peeked his head out. "Gajeel." He whispered out, catching the attention of the Iron Dragon. "You and Gray come here."

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Jellal is having a problem."

"That sounds like something I don't wanna be a part of."

"Do it or I'll tell everyone about Levy's ball gag."

Gajeel immediately stood up and grabbed Gray by the collar, dragging him to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up." He snapped as he made his way into the bathroom, leaving the women stunned silent.

"We need to figure out a way to get all the girls out of here so Jellal and Erza can have a night alone."

"Seriously? That's why Gajeel dragged me in here? I'm just gonna come right out and say it, this is really gay. And not in a derogatory way, I mean like this feels like a very homosexual thing we're doing."

"Well we all get a little gay sometimes." Natsu said, playing with his scarf.

"What?!"

"No we do not Salamander!"

"How does this help me with Erza!?"

"You guys are coming off as kind of homophobic right now."

"Natsu, this is not helping!"

"Right, right, well I have an idea…"

…

"What are those idiots doing?" levy complined throwing a straw into her glass.

"It does feel a little weird that they'd all go into the bathroom together doesn't it? Also, Gray just leaving poor little Juvia right here."

"Juvia is fine, Lucy."

"If you say so."

"OI FUCK OFF FLAME BRAIN!" they heard Gray's voice boom from the bathroom.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF ICE PRICK."

"BOTH OF YOU FUCK THINGS!" Gajeel then boomed, slamming an iron fist through the wall. The floor turned to ice, and small glaciers popped up through some of the tables. Fire then came soaring from the bathroom destroying the door, the tables in front of it, the walls, the framed photos basically everything.

The manager came running out in tears, screaming expletives at them, tossing things at them.

"You said this wouldn't happen if I didn't make you pay me! HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed. "I'M GOING TO NOTIFY THE AUTHORITIES OF THIS YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE, YOU'LL BE IN TROUBLE."

"Well that's not good." Lucy said, lifting Juvia up. "We need to get out of here."

She and the girls all ran to the boys, all prepared to scold them.

"No time we need to run." Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's hand. Gray grabbed Juvia and threw her over his shoulder and the re st of them made their way to the door.

"Where do we go?" Levy asked running alongside Gajeel.

"Scatter!" he yelled, and ran away from the rest of the group, he and Levy hand in hand. Lucy watched as the rest of the group did this. She noted how Erza and Jellal were running towards the very pier that she and Natsu had found themselves days before.

"Natsu…." She called to him as they ran down the street, through different alley ways. "Where are they going?"

"Don't worry about it, c'mon." They hid behind a building in a dark alley way, pressing his body against hers and hiding her from anyone that may had been chasing them.

"Natsu if this was some guise to have sx with me I'm just gonna tell you, that it is not gonna happen."

"No, Jellal wanted romantic alone time with Erza so I told him about the pier. And devised this plan so that they would be alone."

"And this was the best plan you could come up with?"

"You have any better ones?"

Lucy pouted, before laughing at him. "You're a sweet man Natsu Dragneel."

He blushed a bit, looking away from her. "I just felt like destroying something."

"I'm sure." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss to his lips. "Let's go back to the house." She whispered seductively against his ear.

"Wait, does this mean I won!"

"NEVER DRAGNEEL." And the two of them walked off into the distance.

…

Lucy limped down the stairs, sore from the night before. her mind ran for a minute, thinking about the things Natsu had done to her once again.

The way it felt when he s inside of her, the way he pounded into her relentlessly like she was a little rag doll for him to do what he wants with.

The way his cock felt when it rubbed deep inside of her.

The fact that he went crazy whenever she used profanity.

The insanely sexy feeling of his seed spilling into her, dripping down her leg, piling up on the soft blankets.

"Oh, we're gonna have to wash those." She mumbled to herself as she went to the fridge.

"Hi Lucy!" Erza chimed gleefully, pulling milk from the fridge. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah ha, did you?"

"Yes, wonderfully. Just…wonderfully. Had a great night with Jellal, the pier was beautiful and just lovely."

"That's great Erza." Lucy said with a smile.

_And at least now your focus is no longer on Natsu and I._

…

**I wanna incorporate other couples just because I love th big 4 so expect more chapters involving some of the others. One couple is gonna be incredibly on and off which will be devastatingly fun to write since it will be hilarious. R&R**


	8. Home at last

***Sorry for the late update. This is a short chapter but it's like a set up chapter. You know to get things going.**

* * *

The group had an uneventful last few days at the beach house. Lucy and Natsu were forced to sleep in separate rooms after Gray and Juvia got into a huge argument that no one really understood.

_"Gray – sama is a liar!"_

_"What did I lie about!"_

_"Everything!"_

The group was unaware of how it started, or why it started, but since Lucy and Natsu were the only non-couple it was decided that they would separate. So, Natsu spent the remainder of his time with Gray, who was sulkier than usual, and Lucy spent the remainder of her time with Juvia. Oh, and thanks to the fight, it rained. If it wasn't for anally retentive Erza, they probably would have left sooner.

But, they arrived home when they did, and though Lucy had fun on her trip, she decided that it couldn't have come at a sooner time. It was decided, against her will, that everyone will stop off at Lucy's apartment, before they went home. Natsu and Gajeel had their reasoning, their exceeds were there. Lucy knew that, Lucy could respect that, but she didn't understand why everyone needed to go everywhere together all the time.

"Natsu – san! Lucy – san!" Wendy squealed with Charle. "Oh…and everyone else – san. Hi everyone!" The group swarmed Lucy's kitchen, each of them hugging Wendy's and giving their hellos. Natsu and Lucy stayed in their spot for a moment, both of them feeling like they were in some sort of…sex limbo.

_"I would Lucy, but my motion sickness…"_

_"Natsu when are we gonna be able to once we get back we're screwed."_

_"I can't right now. We'll just lock ourselves in your apartment until further notice."_

_"This sucks."_

It was safe to say that both of them were hard up and irritated.

Lucy managed to muster up a smile and then took her spot on the couch. Natsu followed, in a trance, the both of them in a trance.

"I wish they'd leave." He whispered softly, so only Lucy, could hear.

She then muttered a 'why' and he didn't answer her. Not with words anyways. He would rub his hand against her thigh, trailing his fingers her skirt at a sinfully slow pace that tortured the both of them.

And then she mouthed and 'oh' and sunk into the couch.

His fingers danced into minute circles against her inner thighs, Lucy forgetting how to breathe normally. Her eyes met his and locked, her mouth parting a little bit. He had his head tilted a little bit, watching her subtle movements. He watched how her pupils dilated with every press of his rough digit. The way her tongue dipped out just slightly, only enough for him to notice, and slid against her dry, plump lips. He watched her quiver as his fingers grazed against her sweetly. He watched her legs subconsciously part as he inched closer to her region. He wasn't going to touch her in front of others, and she knew that, but he loved watching her succumb under his touch.

"Okay, guys I'll see you later!" They were snapped out of their trance at the sound of Wendy's voice. They waved her off, Lucy thanking her for housesitting. The couple look around the apartment and saw that it had emptied. This confused them, how long had they been out of it?

Natsu looked around the apartment once more and when he realized that it was in fact completely empty, he tackled Lucy against the couch, His tongue slipped into her mouth as they glided against each other, his hips rolling against hers. Lucy pressed up against him, her fingers pulling at his hair. He slipped his hands underneath her very small, and very revealing shit, dragging his thumbs against her tight abdomen. He dragged them gently against her skin when he reached the underside of her plush breast.

He sat in between her legs and continued to roll his erect member against her body. His member rubbing ever so delicately against her calling her sex.

His kisses became slower, sweeter, less frenzied but just as needy. Lucy responded to this with the same vigor, keeping her need very apparently, but pulling at him slowly. She sucked his tongue a bit as her own fingers trailed down his body. She glided his fingers against his waistline, dipping the tips inside a bit.

"Natsu.." She whined, breaking the kiss momentarily. "I lo – " She stopped, realizing what this meant, realizing that she wasn't ready to lose. "I long for your thingy."

"I – what?" He questioned, laughing at her.

"You know…doooo me."

Natsu perched his brow at her. He pulled back completely and sat up, staring at her with confusion. He clearly didn't believe her and she could read it on his face.

"Lucy, this is wrong. What we're doing is wrong." He lied smoothly and kept his eyes away from her. "This is a shared act, I've read it about it your novel, it's a certain act of love and let's face it we're just doing this for fun."

Lucy now knew exactly what he was doing and apart of her filled with rage. Another part was far too impressed with his ingenious tactic to care.

"Oh, you think so Natsu?" She sat up, fixing up her hair.

"Yes. We should stop this disgrace!" He held his hands on his hips and let out a disgruntled sigh. "Unless you got something to say."

"Nope!" And she hopped up off her couch, grinning from ear to ear. "Sex is for vacation and lovers. Neither of that is happening here, so I guess that's the end of that."

Natsu looked at her, his insides tearing apart from irritation. She was so smart, too smart for him at times and this was one of those times. Natsu wasn't sure what to do at this moment. The last thing he wanted to do was lose.

"Yep. So I guess I'll go to the guild then, maybe go look for Happy."

"Good, you do that." Her voice cracked, the realization that she might lose coming across her.

"I will. Later Lucy." And they high fived as he stepped out the door. Now Lucy is smart, very smart. She knew what he was trying to do and she was afraid he would succeed. If Natsu was pulling the trick she thought he was, she knew he was standing outside of her door waiting for her to cave.

And she was close to doing so. Lucy didn't want to lose out on something amazing, because of a sheer will to win. But they were both stubborn and someone would have to bend. Natsu wasn't going to, she knew that, so she figured she would and she headed towards the door. Lucy then had to think if she really wanted to be with someone who wouldn't bend. If they can't bend because of some stupid challenge, then how can they bend when it's something rather important, so she pulled back from the door.

Lucy also had the epiphany, that by not opening the door, she herself couldn't bend. So she couldn't judge. As she headed towards the door, it swung back open, damn near hitting her in the face.

"Lucy, listen, I don't care if we're on vacation or here. I don't care if you say it now or never. I love you. I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you forever and if this means I lose, then I'm fine with it. Because it's not really losing is it?"

It was a declaration of love. Something she only read about in her books, something she never expected to happen to her ever, especially not from her best friend.

"No it's not." She responded sweetly, her eyes tearing up. "I love you too, you idiot." Her arms wrapping around his neck. His head bent forward and he placed chaste kisses to her lips, squeezing her hips.

"Hey…" He pulled back and hoisted her up against the wall. "I'm your boyfriend now then right?"

"I think you have been for the past week." He smiled at her and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth yet again.

* * *

His tongue dragged against her nipple while his fingers tortured the other. He had one hand lower at her sex, his thumb pushing against her clit. She continued to scream his name, despite her voice going, hours beforehand. He plunged a middle finger into her entrance, her sex squeezing him and craving for more. He circled his finger deep inside of her, pressing into a spot that made her cry out in pleasure.

He added another finger inside of her and pumped her, his tongue lapping up her nipples, taking turn on each bud. He slid his fingers in and out of her, rubbing her walls with an expert touch that only he knew and he would ever know. Something he had decided after the first time she allowed him to touch her.

His fangs piecing her nipple, drawing some sort of blood. He lapped up the crimson copper and dragged it over her areola, the woman thrusting her body into him.

She cried out for him, pleading with him to take her, to ravish her.

Natsu would be more than obliged to. He pulled his fingers from her seeping hole and grabbed his saliva drenched cock. Just the memory of her mouth engulfing him, her tongue dancing against his cock. The way her tongue pressed every delicate vein, memorizing the most sensitive parts of his shaft. The way she would deep throat over and over again to the point of gagging, the sound of her gagging on his cock still played in his head. Or the way she looked up at him with those big browns of hers. When she pulled back and claimed that she 'enjoyed it' but wanted to be 'mouth fucked' and how he almost came when she said 'fuck.' Dragging the saliva up to the tip of his cock brought that very recent memory back and almost made him cum a third time that night. But he held it in, his seed need to spill inside of her deepest parts before the night was over.

"Natsu-" Her whine broke when he plunged his cock into her tight hole. "Fuck" She hissed, her lover above her groaning. He grabbed one leg and lifted it over his shoulder, gaining a deeper access to her. Natsu then began his steady rhythm inside of her. He rocked his body back and forth, pushing his cock rubbing against her walls. Each thrust was slow and steady, long and smooth. He would hit her spot, hold it there and then pull out. He'd leave it out barely and slam back into her. Lucy rolled her hips against him to meet his thrusts, her sex tightening up around him. Her walls pulled his cock deeper into her body, pressing into her womb.

Natsu leaned forwards and slid his tongue back in his girlfriend's mouth, keeping their mouths attached as he thrust deep into her core, trying to get her to that high that he had been accustomed to.

He filled her up and pressed into her womb as a gush of fluid spilled onto his throbbing member. Her cries muffled by his mouth still attached to hers. He sped up, anxious for his own release. "Lucy…" He moaned against her mouth, breaking the kiss. "I lo-love you." He panted, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He continued to rock, riding out his orgasm, while she sat in the bliss of hers. His mouth pulled from hers as he felt the last bit of his cock empty into her. He pulled out and collapse on top of her, his head buried into her neck. "You're starting to smell more and more like me." He said with that goofy grin of his.

"That's alarming." She laughed leaning upward a bit. "I think I need to shower that off." She said pushing him away, teasing a bit.

"And I guess I'll have to make sure my scent sticks."

* * *

***The next chapter will be filled with smut. Nalu smut. And then there will be light shed on the gruvia fight and other gruvia stuff and then an intro to a small little gajevy tangent. Just because right now for nalu's story everyone else's relationship sort of plays a big role in how everything goes for them since the relationship is still a secret.**


End file.
